BecomingxAxBeastxHunter
by R.E.W. 4
Summary: "I want to see the world, creatures and things that I have never seen before and the only way to do it. is becoming a Hunter!
1. AxBoatxTrip

_Strange Beasts and Monsters, Vast Riches, Hidden Treasures, Evil Haunts uncharted Frontiers, the mysterious unknown, the people who are captivated by the magic in those words are Called...HUNTERS._

On a ship a girl was standing by herself as she was continuously tapping her foot while the ship was heading towards Whale Island, there last pick up destination. She had long Brown hair, while wearing a Beanie and Necklace that she had tucked away, with a Short Bo Staff hanging from the side of her backpack.. She took a can of Soda out of her pack and she quickly opened it and drank it, she could feel herself calming down as she drank the whole Soda. She then crushed the can using both of her hands completely squishing it and then putting the crushed soda can back into her pack. As she went into her backpack she took out a Footbag and started to play with it to pass the time circling it over her leg and passing it to her other leg.

"(Sigh) _This is so boring by myself."_ The girl said to herself stopping and putting it back in her backpack she decided to just put her back against the mast and take a nap.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _The Girl was cleaning up the attic with her mother as she was going through some of her parents old things most of them mainly trinkets etc._

 _"Honey are you finished?" The Girls mother said_

 _"Not yet...theirs a lot of things over here." The girl said_

 _Ruma then noticed a pretty beat up box stacked at the very top, out of curiosity she decides to get a step ladder and try to reach for it but as soon as she started to reach for the box and managed to grab hold of it. just as she did though she lost her balance and fell with the Box in her hands as she crashed down on some old trinkets and the contents of what was in box fell._

 _"Ramu!" The Girls Mother yelled_

 _"Don't worry I'm fine." Ramu said as she had the empty box in her hands. she then looked down and noticed all these different kinds of cool stuff in one of them._

 _"Mom whats this?" Ramu said lifting up some sort of Beast Tooth_

 _Ramu's mothers eyes went wide and she quickly snatched it from her hand._

 _"Its nothing, just...Garbage." Ramu's mother said as she walked towards the box and quickly gathered everything that was in the box._

 _"Wait Mom I want to see what else is in there." Ramu said_

 _"No Ramu, this box is off limits." Ramu's Mother said as she was exiting out of the Attic._

 _"BUT MOM!" Ramu's yelled_

 _"No Buts!' Ramu's mom said_

 _Ramu just put her head down in disappointment, and as she was walking out of the attic she then stumbled over something that Her mother missed, it was a damaged journal. Ramu quietly put it away under her shirt as she walked out of the attic. but as she walked down the attic she noticed her mother walking back._

 _"High Mom, I'm getting a little tired, can I rest for a minute?" Ramu said_

 _"Sure honey just meet me back up there when your ready we got a lot of stuff to do." Ramu's mother said_

 _" Okay Mom, Love you." Ramu said_ _walking towards her giving her a hug._

 _After seeing her mother go up to the attic She quickly rushed into her room and closed the Door. She then took out the Journal and opened it where she then started to take a look in it, she then started she then noticed a name that she was not familiar with "Daishin Togichi" , The journal wasn't really that big only about 30 pages in Length, half of the 30 pages were rough Sketches of the Creatures while the other half was used to give small descriptions of the creatures. As she read it a bit more she became more intrigued of the contents and with the Rough Sketches of the different Beasts, some she has never seen before outside of the forest where her and her mom went to go hiking and pick Wild berries. although it was really hard to tell on what they looked liked due to the drawings being worn out due to what looked like being exposed to the elements for a long time while it was being used._

 _As she looked on she noticed a word that caught her eyes. "HUNTERS."_

* * *

"ATTENTION ARRIVING TO WHALE ISLAND IN APPROXIMATELY 10 MINUTES!" The Captain yelled out.

Ruma opened her eyes and noticed the large island out in the distance.

"Finally." Ruma said as she was tapping her foot again.

The Boat then stopped at the port of Whale island. Ruma saw a good amount of people coming onto the ship, but as soon as she thought everyone got on she noticed a Boy Running towards the ship with a BackPack and a Fishing pole Strapped to it and instead of walking up onto the ship he just jumped right onto it.

"Phew I made it!" The Boy yelled in excitement. the Boy then turned towards the edge of the ship as it was leaving, as he waved Everyone that was back on the port Goodbye.

"BYE GON!"

"GOOD LUCK!"

"THANKS EVERYBODY! I'M GONNA BE THE BEST HUNTER IN THE WORLD! AND AS SOON AS I MAKE THAT HAPPEN! I'LL BE BACK! I'LL SEE YOU ALL AGAIN!" The boy yelled.

"HOHOHOHO! THE BEST HUNTER IN THE WORLD HUH? THIS KID HAS NO IDEA WHAT HE'S GETTING INTO." A Man said

"Every single year millions of people attend the hunter exams and only a handful of people make the cut Don't go and make promises you can't keep." another man said as a few of the men started chuckling. Gon just Continued on,

"Don't listen to those guys."

Gon turned and noticed Ruma walking towards him.

"Oh high there my names Gon." Gon said

"High Gon my name is Ruma, so your taking the Hunters Exam to?" Ruma said

"I sure am, you?" Gon said

"You Bet, I didn't come all this way to stop now...How old are you anyway?" Ruma said tapping her foot.

"Twelve." Gon said

"Heh, to be honest I didn't think I would find another person my age to actually do this." Ruma said

"Its the only way I'm ever going to see my Dad." Gon said

Ruma eyes went wide.

"To see Your...Dad?" Ruma said in confusion

"Yeah my Dad is a Hunter so the only way I'm ever going to meet him is if I become a Hunter myself." Gon said

Ruma was just left in a state of confusion

"Oh...Well ...I wish you luck Gon. " Ruma said giving the him some encouragement

"Thank you, I wish the same for you to, I hope that both of us will be able to become hunters." Gon said with a smile.

Ruma then started to look at him a bit closely.

"hmm." Ruma said

"What is it?" Gon said

"Its nothing, well see you later." Ruma said walking away. Ramu went into her pack and grabbing another can of soda. and as she did she then looked into her pack again

" _Oh man I'm almost out, 1...2...3 MORE!" Ramu said in her head upset._

* * *

As Gon continued looking around the ship he then noticed a couple of sailors picking on one of there own who was carrying a crate of Apples and stumbling down

"Whatcha doing Katzo? The way that things are going for you Your never gonna make it as a sailor." One of the Sailors said

"HEY YOU SLACKERS GET BACK TO WORK!" The Captain of the ship yelled at the three Sailors

"YES SIR" The Two Bully Sailors said walking off.

"Hey Katzo Get up from the ground and stop embarrassing yourself. "The Captain said

"Yes Sir. "Katzo Said picking up the Apple crate again and walking away

"Wait!" Gon said tossing an apple that dropped the crate and putting it back in.

"Thanks. "Katzo said

Gon then looked up and noticed the Sea Cranes in the sky acting up.

"Theres a Storm coming. " Gon said

"How do you know?" The Captain said

"Because the Sky Cranes are saying it also.(Pinches Nose)...hmm." Gon said

Gon then Started to jump up towards the Crows nest as he looked forward and took a big whiff.

"THERES ARE REALLY BIG ONE HEADING FOR US! I CAN TELL BECAUSE OF THE SMELL!" Gon yelled to the Captain.

 _"This Boy, his eyes...could he be?"_ The captain said with intrigue

(Sometime Later)

As Gon Predicted, a huge Storm did hit the Ship and the Sailors along with the captain were Sailing against the waves as best they can the ship was rocking back and forth as Thunderstorms and black clouds covered the skies it as best they can. as the Contestants were below deck.

"CAPTAIN THE MAST WON'T LAST ANY LONGER WE SHOULD LOWER THE SAILS!" A Sailor said

"DON'T BE STUPID WE CAN'T QUIT WHEN THE FUN IS ABOUT TO START!" The captain yelled as the ship was ready to get into contact with a big wave.

"LETS FLY!" The Captain yelled as they sailed a top the wave.

As the storm started to settle down a little, Pretty much all of sailors were on the ground exhausted and sea sick.

"I've survived Bigger waves then these, this has got to be worst crew I've had in years, "The captain said to himself as he waked below deck to see how the Participants were doing and as he looked he noticed pretty much everyone was down on the floor sea sick.

"Not a single one of them has there Sea Legs..Pathetic and they think they can take the Hunters Exam?" The Captain said

"Here take this it will make you feel."

The Captain looked and noticed Gon giving one of the fallen people an Herb.

"Water." The person said

"Don't worry its on its way."Gon said

As the Captain looked he saw on hammock reading a book another one taking a bite out of an apple and Ramu just sitting down by nearby crate scribbling on a piece of a paper, tapping her foot.

"It seems that a few of them gots some iron in them." The Captain said

The Captain then Called the four remaining individuals to the Front deck.

"State your names." The Captain said

"I'm Kurapika." The blonde boy said

"I'm Gon." Gon said

"Leorio." the man in the suit said

"and I'm Ramu." Ramu said

"So, why do you four want to become hunters?" The Captain said

"Hey your not an Examiner why should we tell you?" Leorio said interrupting Ramu

"Just answer the question dummy!" The Captain said

"I will...because my dad is a Hunter, being a Hunter was the most important thing in the world to my dad, And I want to know why, that's why I left Whale island." Gon said

"( _So he is Gings son)_...I see, and how about you?" The Captain said looking at Ramu.

"Oh me? Because...I want to find and discover the rarest Beasts that are out there in the world." Ramu said with a determined and nervous tone thinking it was a dumb reason.

"So...You want to become a Beast Hunter?" The Captain said

"That's right, I know it doesn't sound much, but I've always wanted to know what other Creatures exist outside of where I lived, and being a Hunter is the best way to do it." Ramu said

"What are you two doing!? You don't have to tell that old guy nothing, get with the program you two, its us versus him, and I'm not telling him anything." Leorio said

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Leorio." Kurapika said

"Thats Mr. Leorio to you, you brat show a little respect to your elders." Leorio said

"But why not tell him..a plausible lie." Kurapika said

"Are you even listening to me?!" Leorio said

"However it is shameful to rely upon deceit, as for me I cannot reveal my reasons here, I have secrets, deep secrets which I do not attend to share at this time, that is why I won't answer your Question." Kurapika said to the Captain.

"HEY I WAS TALKING TO YOU PUNK!" Leorio yelled

"So both of you refuse to answer my question? KATZO!" the captain yelled

"What is it Captain?" Katzo said

"Get a hold of the Exam committee for me, tell them we have two more drop outs." The captain said.

Kurapika and Leorio turned towards him with confusion.

"What!?" Leorio yelled

"You still haven't figured it out yet? The Exams have already started." The Captain said

"IT HAS!?" Kurapika and Leorio yelled

"There are as many Hunter wannabes out there in this world then there are stars in the sky and the Examiners, they don't have the time and the resources to go through them all. that's where people like me come in, to go through them all, to screen all the applicants and trim the fat, I've already notified the committee about the rest of the lot, not one of them made the cut." The Captain said

"What?" the four said

"That was just a little storm and look how they handled it they would never survive the later stages of the exam, so in other words the only way you four are going to move towards the next portion of the exam is if I give you the go ahead, so I'll ask again and think carefully before you answer." The Captain said

"You could've told us that sooner." Leorio said

"I'm...The sole survivor of the Kurta Clan...Fours years ago my entire Clan was annihilated by a band of Criminals..that is why I want to become a Hunter...To Capture the Phantom Troupe." Kurapika said

"Sounds like you want to be a Blacklist Hunter..and the Phantom Troupe is a Class A Bounty..even the most seasoned hunters can't touch em...You know its a suicide Mission right?" The Captain said

" Death is not among my fears but there is one thing I do fear..is that time will quiet the rage in my heart." Kurapika said as his eyes quickly flashed Scarlet red.

"So in other words your out for revenge..you don't really need to become a Hunter to settle a few scores right? "Leorio said

"That is the stupidest question I've ever heard Leorio." Kurapika said

"THAT !" Leorio said

"There are certain places only Hunters can go, information they can only access, Actions they can only take, there are more but those are the only three I think you can only comprehend." Kurapika said

Leorio was ready to give him a piece of his mind.

"So how come you want to be a Hunter?" Gon said to Leorio

"Who me? Well thats simple..For the Money." Leorio said

"Money?" Ruma said

"Yeah Money...MONEY CAN BUY EVERYTHING YOU EVER WANTED, LIKE A MANSION, A COOL CAR, AND TOP SHELF BOOZE!" Leorio said

"If only it can give you class as well...Leorio" Kurapika said

Leorio turned towards Kurapika in anger

"Thats Strike three...Head outside, its time I finished the filthy Kurta Clan off once and for all." Leorio said

"You take that back Leorio!" Kurapika yelled in anger.

"Its Mr. Leorio." Leori said walking out with Kurapika walking after him.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING!? I''M NOT DONE WITH YOU TWO YET!" The Captain said

"Its okay, just let them go, whatever there feeling so upset about is really important to them, its up to them now, the only thing we can do now is stay out of the way." Gon said

"Are you sure Gon? what if they end up killing each other?" Ruma said questioning.

" They'll be fine I'm sure of it." Gon said

"CAPTAIN!" A Sailor yelled

"What is it!?" The Captain yelled

The Sailor pointed outside the window and there was Huge water Spout heading for them.

"If we get caught in that the, ship is going to sink for sure." Katzo yelled

"Get the Sails Lowered now!" The Captain yelled

"Anything I can do?" Gon said

"Yeah Follow me." Katzo said

"Wait I want to help to!" Ramu said catching up to the two.

EVERYONE HARD TO STARBOARD!" The Captain yelled taking the steer.

Outside of the Ship everyone was Scurrying towards the Ropes that Adjusted the Sails. Gon and Ruma ended up helping some the Sailors pull With Ruma right Near Katzo. While Leorio and Kurapika were making a Stand off.

"Take back what you said about my Clan I'll forgive you if you repent Leorio!" Kurapika said

"You owe me an apology and I'm not telling you again, I'm not Repenting for anything you hear me?!" Leorio yelled taking out a Pocket Knife.

"Very well then." Kurapika said taking out Two Bokkens ready to fight.

But before they could fight the ship violently rocked towards the side knocking some of the Sailors off Balance that were raising the sails the Sudden Jerk ended Knocking over Ramu and the other sailors making them let go of the rope All except for Katzo who held on and was then being carried off near the end of the ship because of the Wind Current.

"OH NO!" Ramu screamed as she saw Katzo getting ready to be flung off the Ship, Leorio and Kurapika quickly saw it themselves as they saw him fly right past them, they quickly jumped into action as they quickly jumped and grabbed onto the side of the ship with one of there hands trying to reach for Katzo only for him to slip from there Grasps.

"Damn." Kurapika and Leorio said

Suddenly by the corner of there eye they see Gon jumping towards Katzo and grabbing him by the arms. Kurapika and Leorio grabbed Gons legs so he wouldn't fall into the water.

"Quick lets pull them up!" Kurapika said

As they were lifting both of them up, Leorio could feel his hand losing his grip that was grabbing onto the side of the ship slipping because of the rain.

"Damn! my hand is slipping!" Leorio yelled

"Just hang on a bit longer we almost got them up!" Kurapika yelled

" I...can't..." Leorio said as his hand was mere seconds from slipping off.

But as soon as his hand did slip, he felt something grab onto his arm.

"I GOTCHA!"

Leorio looked up and noticed Ruma hanging off the Ship with half of her body dangling off holding onto his arm.

"QUICK LETS GET THEM UP!" A Sailor yelled

Ruma could then feel someone pulling her back by her legs as she held onto Leorios arm, soon a few more sailors showed up finally pulling them all up onto the Dock safely.

* * *

As the skies cleared and everyone was able to take a break. Leorio went to scold Gon for the reckless action he did.

"YOU IDIOT, If it hadn't been for us you'd be shark bait, you owe me big time kid!" Leorio yelled

"Honestly How reckless could you be." Kurapika said

"Its fine you caught me, you both did , you both caught me together (Looks at Ruma) And you helped to." Gon said

"Thats right I did didn't I?" Ruma said

"GON!" Katzo yelled running towards them

"Hey Katzo!" Gon said

"You saved my life back there." Katzo said

"Well I didn't do it alone those three helped save you to." Gon said

Katzo then turned towards Leorio, Kurapika and Ruma

""He's Right, thank you all" Katzo said bowing in respect.

"Please no thanks necessary." Kurapika said

"No Prob, were just glad to see you made it out okay." Leorio said

"Its no big deal." Ruma said

"Again thank you, I should get back to my post. "Katzo said

"Heh. "Kurapika said chuckling

"Whats so funny?" Leorio said

"I'm embarrassed at my Behavior, Pardon my rudeness, Mr. Leorio." Kurapika said

Leorio had a look of Surprise.

"I didn't expect that, just forget it you can drop the mister, Leorios fine, And I'm sorry to, and I take back what I said earlier it was wrong of me to say those things. Leorio said

"Its fine. "Kurapika said

Leorio then looked towards Ruma

"Also I want to thank you Ruma." Leorio said

"Huh?" Ruma said looking up at him

"If you hadn't caught my arm after I slipped off "I" would've been shark bait, I owe you one" Leorio said

"Theres no need, You were in trouble and I wanted to help" Ruma said smiling

"HAHAHAHAHA YOU FOUR ARE GROWING ON ME! SO...I'LL MAKE SURE YOU FOUR ARE SAFELY DROPPED OFF AT THE PORT CLOSE TO THE EXAM SITE HOW DOES THAT SOUND!?" The Captain yelled

all four of them were surprised by the announcement

"Really!? What about your test?" Gon yelled in surprise

"Its like I said, its up to me who decides to take the exam, congratulations your all moving on!" The Captain said

Leorio, Kurapika and Ruma let out a smile

"ALL RIGHT!" Gon yelled in excitement.

 **Well here it is a Start of a new OC Fanfic on HXH, now before you go and ask, NO! This is NOT going to be a GonxOC or KilluaxOC or ?XOC Story (theirs enough of those stories already), and for the reason why I made my OC a Girl, well I got tired of writing about Male OC's and so I decided to change it up a bit this time, HunterxHunter is an Anime/Manga that I was late for the game for, and I couldn't believe I missed out on such an awesome Anime/Manga and it got me inspired to write this. I Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Now I already have Chapter 2 already finished and Chapter 3 is just about done, but I want to see if this Story gets any attention first.**


	2. FindingxThexExamxSite

**AC1252: Thanks for the review and as for the One Piece story don;t worry it will be updated soon, got the chapter halfway done, and as for "Ruma" (Roo-ma)'s Appearance well she has the same height and skin tone as Gon, but with slight freckles, she also has Long Brown hair and a Beanie that she wears, She wears shorts and a brown shirt, She also has a Backpack and a Bo staff that, as for her Personality, likes and dislikes, you'll learn more about it in later chapters,**

"YES FINALLY!" Ramu yelled running off of the ship. Ramu then took a deep breath.

"Are you okay Ramu?" Leorio said

"Yeah I'm fine." Ramu said

"Thanks a lot Captain that was a lot of fun." Gon said shaking his hand

"Ha I would be lying if i said I didn't have a a good time myself Also let me give you a bit of advice. Do you see that big Seeder Tree on the top of the mountain there. "The Captain said pointing

"Yes." Gon said

"You want to make it there first its a shortcut to the Exam site." The Captain said

"a Short Cut? Great!" Gon said

Good luck out there," The Captain said

"Thank you, have a safe trip, take care of yourself!" Gon yelled running

* * *

The four of them were now looking at a map of the entire city.

"Where does it say where the Exam site is at?" Ramu said

"Well according to this notice the Exam is suppose to be held somewhere in Zaban City, and according to this map and that Tree that Gon mentioned, were going in the opposite direction." Leorio said

"Are you sure you didn't mistaken what the Captain said?" Kurapika said

""I Don't think so, he said that we should head towards the Seeder Tree." Gon said

"I See." Kurapika said

"And this Notice isn't any help at all, it says that the Exams are in Zaban City but it doesn't say where it is exactly." Leorio said

"Are task is to find the exam site with only limited information." Kurapika said

"What?" Leorio said

Ruma then snapped her fingers.

"Oh I get it, so this must be another test, in order to determine if were worthy to take it, right?" Ruma said piecing things together.

"Exactly." Kurapika said

"Yeah I knew that already you two." Leorio said

" I'll check it out for myself, see what the Captain was talking about," Gon said walking off

"What? are you serious the bus is going to be leaving any second we need to be there when it does." Leorio said

Gon just continued walking.

"Geez that kid is to trusting for his own good you can't just trust people all the time." Leorio said

Kurapika then started walking off

"Where are you going?" Leorio said

"I'm intrigued about the Captains advice but even more so by Gons behavior, I'm curious to see what he does." Kurapika said walking off.

"All right then whatever, come on Ruma lets go." Leorio said walking away. he then stopped and turned around only to see Ruma walking away to follow Kurapika and Gon

"RUMA, YOU TO!?" Leorio yelled

Ruma just waved good bye as she picked up the pace trying to catch up with Kurapika and Gon

"Okay Fine then, it wasn't long, but it was nice knowing you guys..." Leorio said walking towards the bus

" _So it was a trap."_

Leorio then stopped in his tracks as he heard a couple people talking in an alley

" _All I'm saying is none of the buses made it to Zaban City, Rookies always fail this part they'll believe anything you tell em hahaha."_

Leorio then started to run back.

"HEY GUYS! WAIT FOR ME!" Leorio yelled running to catch up

* * *

The Four of them continued to walk the trail towards the Large Seeder tree and as they continued onward they found themselves in what looked old Western Ghost Town.

"This place gives me the Creeps." Leorio said

"Your telling me, where is everyone? theres not a single person here." Ruma said feeling a bit on edge

"There are people here..Look." Gon said pointing.

The four of them looked forward and noticed a group of people wearing asks rolling out a large stage with there people on it one of them being an very short old woman.

"Exciting." The Old woman said

"Exciting?" Leorio said

"Exciting...TIME FOR THE EXCITING MULTIPLE CHOICE QUIZ!" The Old woman yelled

The four of them just stood there confused.

"Let me take a guess you Boys are headed for the Seeder Tree on the hill Yes? theirs only one way to get there, you'll have to pass through this town first. you must pass a Quiz comprised of a single question" The Old Woman said

"Wait!? Whats going on!?" Leorio said

"You all have five seconds to answer if your correct you can move on if not you'll be Disqualified from this years exam." the Old woman said

"I see its another trial before making it to the Exam." Kurapika said

"So thats it? no problem I'm excellent at Quizzes, Wait a minute only one Question!? "Leorio yelled

"Your Answer must be either Number 1 or 2 any answer that's not Number 1 or number 2 will be deemed incorrect." The old woman said

"hold on, all four of us have to share the same Question, so if Kurapika gets it wrong I'm Disqualified?" Leorio said

"Very Unlikely although if the role was reversed it would be inevitable." Kurapika said

"You wanna repeat that again!?" Leorio said to him angry

"I don't know about this, I get very nervous with Quizzes." Ruma said rubbing her arm nervously

"Its okay, even if one of us gets it right, all four of us gets to move on, and I'm really bad at Quizzes." Gon said

"Thats True. " Loerio said

"Fair point." Kurapika said

"Never thought of it that way." Ruma said relaxing.

"hey hurry it up , Or I might answer it before you guys get a chance."

All of them turned and noticed a man walkign towards them

"Who the heck are you?" Leorio said

"You don't know he's been following us ever since the port?" Gon said

"Really? "Leorio said

"Yeah sorry kid didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help listen." The man said

"What will you do?" The Old woman asked

"So what you guys think should we let him answer first, see what to expect what the question might be?" Leorio said

"Sure I'm okay with that." Gon said

"Good Idea." Ruma said

"No Objections here." Kurapika said

The four of them then moved out of the way for the man to walk past towards the answering table.

 _"Once I Ace this quiz I'm going to leave a trail of traps for anyone that tries to follows me." the man said in his head with a smirk_

"Here is the Question, a group of Villains kidnapped your Mother and your true love, and you can only save one of them, choose 1 for your mother or 2 for your true love which one lives and which one dies?" the Old woman said

Gon, Ruma, Kurapika and Leorio where left shocked

"WHAT KIND OF QUIZ IS THIS!?" Leorio yelled

"I Pick number 1." The Man said

"Oh and why is that? "The Old woman said

"Its your Mom, you can never replace your mom, but a lover you can always find another one." The man said

"...You May pass." the old woman said pointing back

"Seriously!?" Leorio yelled

"It seems the trick is telling whatever the woman wants to here adios." The man said walking past the Stage.

"HANG ON WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THAT!? THERE NO WAY THAT WAS THE RIGHT ANSWER! WERE JUST SUPPOSE TO SAY WHAT WE THINK SHE WANTS TO HEAR WHATS UP WITH THAT!?" Leorio said

"YEAH THATS REALLY MESSED UP! THIS QUIZ IS AWFUL!" Ruma yelled complaining stomping her foot on the ground hard

The Old Woman was silent

"ANSWER ME!?" Leorio yelled angry but the woman kept silent

"Fine forget it! I'll find my own way!" Leorio yelled ready to walk away

"YEAH FORGET THIS STUPID QUIZ!" Ruma yelled ready to walk away with him

"Its to late for that...If any of you leave now you will be automatically disqualified from the Exam." The Old woman

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Ruma yelled

"THATS NUTS! DIFFERENT PEOPLE WOULD ANSWER THAT IN DIFFERENT WAYS! THEIRS NO RIGHT ANSWER FOR THAT KIND OF QUESTION!" Leorio said

Kurapikas eyes went wide

" _There are no Right answers."_ Kurapika said in his head piecing things together

"LEORIO, RUMA! WAIT THE QUES..." Kurapika said

"Thats Enough! I won't hear anymore besides your Answers! if you say anything else besides that you will be Disqualified!" The Old woman yelled quickly to them

Leorio just had anger written all over his face as Ruma just had a sign of frustration almost to the brink that she was about to cry.

"Here is the Question. a Group of Evil Villians kidnaps your son and your daughter which one will you save and which one dies. choose 1 for your son or choose 2 for your Daughter. you have 5 seconds to answer...5." The Old woman said

Leorio then just walked towards an old barrel picking up a stick

"4." The Old woman said

" _Just keep counting down you old Hag."_ Leorio said in his head swinging the stick up and down in anger.

4...3...2." The Old woman counted down

Ruma just put her hands on her head in frustration closing her eyes.

 _'Theres no way..I wouldn't want to do that, Why would I choose between something like that!? this Woman is mean! No Way, No Way...but if I don't give an answer I'll get disqualified...This is so messed up!...No...I Refuse...I won't answer it,...its wrong...I'm sorry Shuyo...I let you down." Ruma said in here head as tears started to fall from her eyes. as she looked up at The Old Woman in anger._

ERRRRRR. TIMES UP!" The Old woman yelled

Leorio quickly ran towards the Old Woman as he jumped into the air ready to attack her with the Stick that he picked up as he let out a frustrating scream, only for Kurapika to get in his way and block it with his Bokken.

"OUT OF THE WAY KURAPIKA!" Leorio yelled

"STOP IT!" Kurapika yelled

"Why should I? this old bat deserves it!" Leorio yelled

"YOUR REALLY GOING TO RISK THAT AFTER WE GOT THE ANSWER RIGHT!?" Kurapika yelled

"Leorio and Ruma were left shocked.

"Wait What?" Leorio said

"We...Did?" Ruma said

"Remember what you said earlier, you were right, there was no right answer to the question, The answer was silence." Kurapika said

"But she let that other guy pass though." Leorio said

"She never told him he was correct, all she said was "you may pass" meaning, The path the other guy took wasn't the way to the exam site, is it?" Kurapika said turning towards the old woman.

The Old woman smiled

"That is correct." The old woman said walking off the stage, and then revealing an entrance.

"Keep walking down this route for 2 hours and you will make it towards your next destination, The Seeder Tree, from there you will meet a couple that lives in a cabin underneath the tree that will serve as navigators on your journey, they will guide you to the exam site, that is if you live to there expectations." The Old woman said

"I'm sorry, I hope that you can forgive me for being Rude." Leorio said

"And I'm sorry to I shouldn't have said those things to you, that was mean of me." Ruma said wiping away her tears

" Don't be, I don't mind. meeting people like you, is the only reason why I do this job in the first, You two do your best, become the best hunters you can be" The Old woman said

"Sure. "Leorio said

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Ruma said wiping the rest of her tears away.

"Ahhh I'm stuck I can't figure out the right answer. " Gon said as he slumped to the ground

The three just smiled and chuckled

"Your still looking for an answer you can stop now." Leorio said

"Why?" Gon said

"The quiz is over." Kurpika said

"Yeah Gon, Theres no point in thinking about it anymore." Ruma said

"But there is ..what if...what if that really happens to me someday? If two people are in trouble and I'll only be able to help one of them, then what?" Gon said

The three of them then looked at Gon kind of shocked

"It wouldn't be right to pick one or the other, but like it or not that's a a choice I might have to make, I just...Hope that I know what do." Gon said

"T _he boy is right of course, that is indeed the true purpose of this test, the abstract may come to pass and a Hunter must be ready, reality can be cruel, and it often strikes without warning, one must always be prepared for these crossroads in life."_ the Old woman said in her head as Gon, Ruma, Leorio and Kurapika walked on.

* * *

(Trail to the Seeder Tree)

UGH two hours she said, it feels like we've been walking forever." Leorio said

"It shouldn't be any farther now." Kurapika said hopefully

"Thats what you said an hour ago...(Looks at sign)..Look theres another warning magical beasts sign. I get the feeling we'll never get there" Leorio said

"I'm just bored of all this walking" Ruma said

"Hey Guys look I can see a Cabin! Gon said pointing forward

"You do?"" Ruma said

"Finally!" Leorio said

as they made it towards the cabin they noticed that the cabin door was suspiciously open and they looked they noticed a Large Creature towering over down man while holding onto a Woman. the creature was large had yellow fur and three sharp claw on each hand, and long ears

"Kikikikikikiki." The Creature snickered

"What the hell is that?!" Leorio yelled

"Its a Kiriko, its a magical beast that can change its Physical Appearance." Kurapika taking out his Bokkun.

The Creature then snickered and jumped out the Window with the woman.

"Please..you have to save my wife." The man said as he was on ground.

"He needs Medical attention, I'll stay here and take care of his wounds." Leorio said

"Right." Kurapika said as him, Gon and Ruma went to chase down the Kiriko.

As the three of them were running Gon then noticed the Kiroko jumping on the tall branches of the tree

"He's up there." Gon said

Ruma then from the corner of her eye noticed a shadow quickly passing by to the side of them in the forest.

"What the?" Ruma said as Gon quickly shouted

"GIVE HER BACK!" Gon yelled

"Why don't you try and take her from me!" The Kiriko said

"WOAH IT CAN TALK!?" Gon yelled surprised

"A Kiriko can also mimic human voices as well." Kurapika said

Gon then started to jump up towards the branches of the tree to catch up the Kiriko as he Took out his Fishing rod.

"Hey you stupid Kiriko!" Gon yelled as he jumped towards it catching the Kiriko by Surprise

"Woah he's fast." The Kiriko said

Gon then Hit the Kirioko on the head letting it go of the woman and Kurapika grabbing her before she hit the ground

"You little Brat you'll pay for that!" The Kiriko said jumping off while Gon was giving chase.

"Are you Okay? " Kurapika said to the woman

"I'm fine..Thank you." The Woman said

Ramu then started to Run towards Gons Direction

"Where are you going Ruma?" Kurapika said

"I'm heading off to help Gon" Ruma said

"I wouldn't worry about him I'm sure he can handle himself" Kurapika said

"As we were running, I noticed a slight shadow go right past us that looked like another one of those creatures, I think there might be more then one of those Kirokos here. He's going to need help if theirs two or more of them out there. " Ruma said taking out her Bo Staff.

"Are you sure you want do that? This forest holds more then just Kiriko out there?" The woman said in concern for the Girl

"I'll be fine this won't be the first time I've had to run into a Forest in the dark filled with dangerous creatures, I won't stand by and not do anything when I know I can. " Ruma said smiling as she ran off.

* * *

(Later on)

As Ruma was running out into the forest she was making sure that she was keeping a close eye on her surroundings.

" _kikikiki."_

Ruma then stopped in her tracks as she heard the Kiriko Snicker, Ruma tightened her grip on the staff. she then took a deep breath as she Quietly listened, She Listened Carefully, she then Quickly turned and Swung her Staff from Behind as the figurequickly jumped over her and landed right in front of her and she noticed the Kiriko standing right in front of her.

"Kikikiki, you can't run away now?" The Koriko snickered.

Ruma went into a fighting stance.

"Who said anything about running?" Ruma said sticking to her place

"The Kiriko looked a bit shocked at what she said.

"Your not planning to Run?" The Kiriko said

"I'm not gonna Run, Theirs someone out there with another one of you, And if I can help him anyway I can I will, and if that means by fighting you so that you don't get to him, then so be it... _I'm not useless_." Ruma said

"Who is he to you?" The Kiriko said

"A friend." Ruma said

"So your willing to put your life on the line for someone else?" The Kiriko said

Ruma then twirled her Bo Staff and then pointed it at the Kiriko, pretty much giving the Kiriko her answer

The Kiriko started to walk towards her Ruma then quickly swung her Bo Staff only for the creature to catch it in its Claws.

"You know what kid...I like you." The Kiriko said with a smile letting go of her staff and backing off.

Ruma was left confused.

"What?" Ruma said

"HEY! HEY HONEY! C MERE YOUR GONNA GET A KICK OUT OF THIS!" A long distance voice yelled out

"I can assure you that your friend is safe, Go on and head back to the cabin." The Kiriko said jumping off

"Wait What!?" Ruma yelled confused.

(Back at the Cabin)

Ruma, Kurapika, Gon, and Ruma were back at the cabin while the two Kiriko and the Couple went to introduce themselves on who they were.

"How many years has it been since anyone was able to tell us apart?" The Male Kiriko said

"I'm so happy." the Female Kiriko said

"Can you two tell them apart?" Leorio said to Ruma and Kurapika

"No not at all." Kurapika said

"Not really but its kind of cool." Ruma said

"Do you see? the one that I hit was the Husband." Gon said pointing at one of them

"And which one is that exactly?" Kurapika and Leorio said

"Allow us to introduce ourselves we are the navigators our family supports Hunter Exam," the Male Kiriko said

"I'm there Daughter." The woman said

"And I'm there Son." The man said

"Man, great job you sure had us fooled." Leorio said

"The Hunter association, hires navigators like us to to help guide worthy Applicants to the Examination site." The Female Kiriko said

"Oh so that's how it works" Gon said

"Now don't get the wrong idea, we don't help every candidate." The woman said

"First we test them to see if there qualified to take the exam, making sure they have what it takes." The man said

"Mr. Kurapika" The Woman said

"Yes?" Kurapika said

"We made certain we only gave you vague hints but you were still able to catch them and determine that we weren't really a couple, you only caught a glimpse of my Tattoos but you knew that in this region these tattoos are only worn by woman who have taken a vow of Chastity, You demonstrated that you are incredibly Knowledgeable therefore you Pass." The Woman said

"Way to go Kurapika." Gon said

"Thanks." Kurapika said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Mr. Leorio, you sir unfortunately never realized that I wasn't who I claim to be, however you dressed my wounds faster and thoroughly then any doctor more important you demonstrated a lot of empathy and kindness for reassuring me that my wife would be okay. Your Compassion makes you worthy of taking the Hunting Exam for that...You Pass." the Man said

"Seriously!? Phew." Leorio said dropping to the ground.

Good job Leorio." Gon said

"Miss Ruma" The Female Kiriko said

Ruma gulped in nervousness.

"Yes." Ruma said

"Although venturing off further into the forest on your own was pretty Reckless, you did so because of your concern for someone else's safety, and even in the face of what you thought was danger you stood your ground, your act of Selflessness shows me that you are worthy enough to take the Hunting Exam..You Pass. " The Female Kiriko said

Ruma then gave a large smile.

"Oh Thank you! Thank you so much." Ruma said

Congratulations Ruma!" Gon said

"Mr. Gon, Your Superhuman physical ability and your Powers of observation defys Logic, you to are worthy of taking the Hunter Exam, So you pass." The Male Kiriko said

Gon just gave a smile as he looked at Kurapika, Leorio and Ruma as they gave him a smile back

it wasn't long until the four of them were being carried off by the four Kiriko high in the air as they were flying them towards the Exam site.

"Woah I've never been this high in the air before." Ruma said

"Can you believe that all four of us passed?" Gon said

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet we've merely earned the right to take the Exam." Kurapika said

" Its progress, that earns a little bit of celebration. "Leorio said

"Honestly have some foresight." Kurapika said

"Do you have to be such a smart ass all the tiIIIIME!" Leorio yelled as he nearly lost his grip.

"HEY STOP SQUIRMING IF YOU FALL ITS YOUR OWN FAULT!" The Kiriko warned

"Be careful Leorio." Ruma said

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Well another Chapter down, and in other news HunterxHunter is back on Hiatus...Again...Ugh.**


	3. ThexLongxRun

_(The Next day)_

 _Italic: in the persons head._

Gon, Kurapika, Ruma and Leorio were dropped off at Zaban City, with The Kirikos son guiding them through the countless amounts of different Merchant stands.

"GET YOUR DELICIOUS ZABAN PANDA FROGS ON A STICK A TRUE DELICACY!" a Merchant yelled

Ruma went to a Jewelry stand as a Woman was showing her a fine Jewel

"Do you like it? This Brooch was excavated in Zabans underground Palace, its a real fine." The Woman said

"It looks so pretty. How much is it?" Ruma said

"For quite a high price, but I'm willing to part with it for a trade...How about for that Necklace?" The Woman said as she pointed out the ring that Ruma was using as a charm for the Necklace because the ring was to big to fit on her finger.

"I'm sorry I can't trade this...its my good luck charm." Ruma said as she tucked it away.

"Well, sorry to hear that." The woman said kind of disappointed putting the Brooch away as Ruma walked off.

"You know Zaban is a real shady place." Leorio said

"Well with a City that is prosperous as this one, it is bound to attract its share of unsavory characters." Kurapika said

Leorio looked around and noticed Gon still looking around the merchant stands and Ruma was by a nearby vending machine grabbing some soda and drinking it.

"HEY GON!, RUMA! HURRY UP YOU TWO!" Leorio yelled out

"Well were here. I'm pretty sure thats the building" The Kirikos son said pointing

the four of them looked and noticed there were in front of a really tall Building with a bunch people surrounding it

"What a nice Place." Gon said

"Woah, its tall." Ruma said

"So this is where people to take the Exam huh? and this is the crowd that it draws." Leorio said

" Hunter applicants from all over the world come here." Kurapika said

"Man I can't believe this is really happening, I'm feeling excited and nervous at the same time." Ruma said

" Yeah me to, I wonder..if this is how my dad felt when he saw it the first time to? 'Gon said

" HEY GUYS Its right over here." The Kiriko son said pointing at a small eatery that was right next door to the tall building they thought was the Hunter Exam site.

"What!? you expect us to believe the Exam site is being hold in a place like this?" Leorio said

"Yes, The Hunter Exam draws in millions of Applicants every year, what better place to put it, then a place people wouldn't expect." The Kirikos son said

"Good Point." Leorio said

The five of them then walked in as they saw a chef cooking a steak for two customers.

"Welcome take a seat." the chef said as he heard the door open

"(Sniffs)...mmmmmm, it smells good in here." Ruma said

"Is the back room available?" The Kirikos son said

"What are you having?" The chef said

"The steak combo please, the one that will make us see the light, make it four." The Kirikos said

"Combo for four eh? How do you want em cooked?" The Chef said

"Grilled slowly over a low flame till done please." The Kirikos son said

Got it, see yourselves to the back room." The Chef said

All of them then walked towards the backroom, inside there was a single table with four chairs.

"Okay wait here." The Kiriko son said

"Where are the other Applicants?" Leorio said

"I can't wait for that Steak Combo." Gon said

"Gon that was just the password to get us in." Kurapika said

" Oh? So we don't get to eat?" Gon said

"Only one in Ten thousand, your very lucky that's how many ever make it this far good job, you did great for first timers, well good luck to you." the Kiriko son said about to leave

"Thanks for your help." Gon said holding his hand out to him for a handshake which he took.

"I hope that..Next year, I can help you guys again" The Kiriko son said to the four as he closed the door, and as he did the entire room rumbled and felt like it was going down.

"It seem this room is actually an elevator." Kurapika said

"He said that he hopes to help us again next year, Why would he say that?" Ruma said sitting down

"Isn't it obvious Ruma? That bastard thinks he'll see us again next year because he expects us to fail. " Leorio said sitting down

"Once every three years, thats how often a Rookie passes the Exam." Kurapika said

"Its that unusual?" Gon said

"It is, some can't handle it, its to physically and mentally taxing, its also not to uncommon for veterans to break the rookies so badly they'll never retake the test again." Kurapika said

Ruma just looked in nervousness clenching her arm.

"So thats why people who want to be Hunters are willing risk everything for it." Gon said

"YOU HIT THE NAIL RIGHT ON THE HEAD MY LITTLE FRIEND! BEING A HUNTER MEANS MAKING MORE MONEY THEN ANYONE IN THE WORLD!" Leorio said to Gon

"WRONG! PEOPLE BECOME HUNTERS TO JOIN THE WORLDS MOST NOBLE PROFESSIONS!" Kurapika yelled at Leorio

" YOUR THE ONE THATS WRONG! THATS NOT TRUE AT ALL!" Leorio yelled

"YES IT IS! RUMA IS A GOOD EXAMPLE! SHE SAID THAT SHE WANTED TO BECOME A BEAST HUNTER SO THAT SHE CAN DISCOVER NEW SPECIES OUT THERE IN THE WORLD, WHAT A GREAT EXAMPLE FOR A NOBLE PROFESSION! RUMA BACK ME UP! TELL THIS SELFISH MONEY GRUBBER THAT I'M RIGHT!" Kurapika said

"Um, Uh, Well, I.." Ruma said getting nervous being thrown right into the Argument.

"HEY LEAVE HER OUT THIS YOU GOODY GOODY!."Leorio yelled

Ruma just sat there sinking in her chair as they continued arguing.

ITS THE FAME AND FORTUNE, THATS WHY PEOPLE WANT TO BECOME HUNTERS!" Leorio yelled

"NO ITS CONVICTION FOR PROFOUND KNOWLEDGE AND A SOUND MIND AND BODY, TRAITS THAT ARE A TRUE HUNTERS PRIDE!" Kurapika yelled

The two of them then turned to Gon.

"HEY GON! WHICH OF US DO YOU AGREE WITH! WHAT KIND OF HUNTER DO YOU WANT TO BE!?" Kurapika and Leorio yelled at him making Gon Nervous

"Um Well when you put it that way I.." Gon said

 **"Ding!"**

It looks like we've arrived." Kurapika said

"We'll finish this later." Leorio said

"Phew." Gon said

"Are you okay Gon? " Ruma said

"Yeah I'm fine." Gon said

 **(Growling)**

"Well I'm a little Hungry, man I really wished that steak combo was real" Gon said as he held his stomach

Ruma then went into her bag and grabbed a fruit bar.

"Here." Ruma said

"Are you sure?" Gon said

"Yeah don't worry I have about a few of them left." Ruma said

"Gee thanks Ruma." Gons said as he took the wrapping off and started to eat it.

The Doors then slowly started to open as the four of them arrived at a large long tunnel that was filled with Dozens upon dozens of people, all four of them tensed up as they could feel everyones eyes staring at them.

"Is it me or does the mood here feel grim?" Leorio said

" We saw plenty of Applicants in the city but these guys are different, everyone here is a master in there own right." Kurapika said

"Excuse me!" Gon said trying to get the peoples attention but they payed no mind.

"Looks like everyone here is on edge." Gon said

"I think it would be best to keep to ourselves." Ruma said

"Hello"

The four of them looked and noticed a short man wearing a fancy suit and with a large Green head coming towards them carrying what looked like Number Tags.

"Here." The man said giving the four of them there Number.

"Be sure to keep them with you at all times and be careful not to lose it okay?." The man said walking away.

Ruma looked at her tag that had the Number 406 on it, as she put it on her shirt.

Say I haven't seen you fellows here before."

The four of them looked up and noticed a short Fat tan skinned man wearing a large, blue v-neck shirt and Gray Sweat pants sitting atop some pipes that were stretching across the Tunnel and jumping down.

"You can tell its our first time here? "Gon said

"More or less, its getting easier, its my 35th attempt so it comes with the territory.' The man said

"You tried 35 Times? " The four yelled

"I guess you can say that I'm a Hunter Exam Vetaran." the man said

"Not something to really brag about." Leorio said quietly

"Who are you anyway?" Ruma said

"Excuse me, allow me to introduce myself the names Tonpa." the man said giving Gon a handshake

"My names is Gon and this is Ruma, Kurapika and Leorio." Gon said

"Nice to meet ya." Tonpa said

"You sure have taken the Hunter Exam alot of times, are you the only one that has?" Gon said

"I may hold the record but there are plenty of people who have taken the exam multiple times." Tonpa said as he started to point out a few individuals that were there.

"Number 255 Todo the wrestler probably the Strongest one here but he's smarter then he looks, and over there thats Bourbon the snake Charmer number 103, he can really hold a grudge so try not to get on his bad side. Then theirs number 191 Bodoro the Kung fu master he's getting old but he's still the best martial artist around, then there are the brothers Amori, Imori and and Umori, They work great as a team so they always do very well, and last Gerreta the Huntsman he specializes killing all kinds of creatures with his bow dart and club , now there are more but there the ones that have taken the exam the most times." Tonpa said

Oh Wow." Gon said

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

All of them turned and noticed a man screaming in pain as they saw his arms completely disintegrate into flower petals and the one who caused it standing right by him, the man had red hair and really light skin and wearing what looked like a Jester outfit with card symbols on them.

"My how unusual, seems this poor mans arms have turned into flower petals, now you see them, now you don't..You should be more careful..and do apologize if you bump into someone." The man said with a smirk and walking off

"Oh great the Psychopath is back." Tonpa said

"Who is that guy?" Ruma said

"Number 44, Hisoka the Magician, he was the number one pick to pass last years exam but got disqualified for almost killing an examiner he didn't approve of." Tonpa said

"WHAT!? THERE LETTING THEM RETAKE THE EXAM AFTER TRYING TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Leorio said

"Of course they are, they change the content and examiners every year and the examiners choose the new material, the devil himself can pass the exam if the examiners say its okay, its how it works, anyway nobody likes the guy, I would keep my distance if I were you." Tonpa said

"Well he definitely looks dangerous." Leorio said

"He gives me the creeps." Ruma said

"Oh almost forgot...here." Tonpa said taking out some cans of juice

"Lets have toast to friendship." Tonpa said

"Hey thanks." Leorio said grabbing the can along with Ruma, Kurapika and Gon.

"Wow thanks a lot." Gon said

"Thank you, your really nice. " Ruma said

"Thank you." Kurapika said

"Well heres a toast to friendship, Cheers. " Tonpa said as they did a toast.

Well there he goes again, playing the nice guy even though he the nastiest one here." An applicant said

Tonpa the Rookie Crusher. " Another applicant said

the four of them then went to open the cans.

Tonpa without the four noticing started to smirk.

 _"Sorry, but the Juice I gave you four contains a powerful laxative, one sip and your guts will be taking a rollercoaster ride for three days, if you want to take the exam I hope you brought plenty of diapers hehe." Tonpa said_

Wait a minute?" Ruma said

Tonpa eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Tonpa said

just before she even opened the can she checked to see what kind of juice it was.

"Orange juice? aww man I hate orange juice...I'm sorry I don't want it." Ruma said giving him the can back

"Oh no its fine.. _what a picky brat, so much for her, well at least I got these three." Tonpa said_

As Gon took a sip he realized the taste was horrible and the content just drained out of his mouth shocking Tonpa.

"I think your juice went bad mr. Tonpa, it tastes funny" Gon said

"Leorio violently spit the juice out.

"Seriously!? man that was a close call." Leorio said wiping his mouth

Kurapika just simply poured it out.

"huh thats odd, really sorry about that fellas. " _Impossible that laxative is flavorless and odorless._ Please forgive me I didn't know the juice was bad." Tonpa said kneeling in forgiveness

"You don't have to apologize, is your stomach okay?" Gon said

"I'm all right, I'm totally fine." Tonpa said

"Oh good I've tried all kinds of grass and plants on the mountains back home so I can usually taste when somethings bad." Gon said

 _"_ Really that's some talent you got there, I've never seen anything like it? _"Dammit he just had to be some wild mountain kid"_ Sorry Again, I'll see you guys around." Tonpa said walking off

"Man I thought he'd never shut up." Leorio said

"Don't be like that Leorio he did offer you a free drink after all." Ruma said

"Yeah a bad one." Leorio said

"I hope that we don't have to wait any longer, I'm starting to get bored." Ruma said

Ruma then looked at Gon.

"Hey Gon." Ruma said

"Yeah Ruma." Gon said

Ruma then took the Footbag out of her Back Pack.

"What is that?" Gon said pointing at the item thats in her hand

"Its called a Footbag, Do you know how to play? " Ruma said

"No I don't." Gon said

"You want me to show you?" Ruma said

"Sure." Gon said

She then dropped the Footbag onto her foot.

"Okay now the goal of the game is to keep the Bag from hitting the floor while balancing it either on the top, or on the side of your foot and passing it onto the other foot." Ruma said as she quickly moves her foot up and then kicks it up to her side as she quickly positions her other foot to catch it.

But not only that, if you get the hang of it you can do some neat tricks with it while your passing it, like this." Ruma said

Ruma then quickly lifted the foot bag up she then only slightly kicked it off her foot so it can slightly be in mid air as she let her foot quickly circle over it and then letting it land on top of her foot again. she then did it again but only this time as she did she then quickly kicked it to her other leg.

"Woah that's cool." Gon said

"Impressive." Kurapika said

"Not bad." Leorio said

"Do you wanna give it a try?" Ruma said

"Yeah." Gon said excitingly

"Here catch." Ruma said as she slightly kicked it towards him

Gon then quickly caught it on his foot he almost lost his balance but he managed to keep steady.

"Do you guys want to play to?" Ruma said

"I'm good. "Kurapika said

"No thanks." Leorio said

(20 Minutes Later)

"Wow your a natural at this." Ruma said as she passed it towards Gon again

"Wow I never thought this would be so much fun." Gon said smiling.

 **ringringringringrignrignirngirngirngrgring...**

All of them then heard a bell go off.

"Is it time? " Ruma said

Suddenly a large Section of the Tunnel opened and on the other side of it stood tall wearing a Purple suit with Pale lavender Hair he had a Curly Mustache and looked mouthless to.

"I Apologize for the delay thank you for waiting, the entry period for Hunter Applicants are now closed so with no further ado the Hunter Exam will Begin, One final word of caution, if you are short on luck or ability keep in mind there is a good chance that you can be seriously injured and Death is also another possibility..if your willing to accept the risks involve, you can follow me now as for the rest of you, kindly exit through the elevator behind you." the man said

Everyone just stood there ground.

"Right then very well All 405 applicants will now participate in Phase 1." The man said as he started to walk away while everyone followed

but as soon as they did The man then started to pick up the pace With everyone else starting to pick up the pace.

"Whoa whats going on? "Ruma said

"It seems the front is starting to pick up the pace." Kurapika said

"How rude of me I forgot to introduce myself, I am Satotz, your examiner of the first phase for this Exam its my job to lead you all to the second phase." the man said

"Second? what happened to the first?"

The First phase is already underway, the First Phase is quite simple, all you have to do is follow me to the second phase, so try to keep up." Satotz said

"Follow You? So thats it? nothing else."

"Thats right, I cannot tell where or when you must arrive, you need only to follow me." Satotz said

"I see how it is." Kurapika said

"This exam is weird?" Gon said

"Sounds more like a simple endurance test to me, thats right up my alley." Leorio said

"Its been a long time since I had a good run." Ruma said

* * *

(As the Run Continued on)

"Its seem this run is starting to take effect on some people. I hope this ends soon" Ruma said

"We just got to keep following him, Are you doing okay?" Gon said

"I'm fine, Hey Leorio are you okay to?" Ruma said looking back

"(Pant) (Pant) Yeah don't worry about me." Leorio said

But as they were running they then noticed a boy with white hair pass by on a skateboard Which pissed off Leorio

"HEY KID HOW ABOUT YOU SHOW A LITTLE RESPECT FOR THE EXAM!" Leorio yelled

"What do you mean?" the boy said

"I MEAN QUIT USING A DAMN SKATEBOARD THATS CHEATING!" Leorio yelled

"how is that? "The boy said

"HOW!? THIS IS AN ENDURANCE TEST THATS HOW!?" Leorio said

"No its not?" Gon said

"What do you mean Gon? "Leorio said

"That examiner guy said all we had to was follow him thats all. " Gon said

"Yeah he never said that we couldn't bring anything to help us follow him" Ruma said

"Which side are you two on!?' Leorio said

Killua then went to them.

"How old are you guys? " Killua

"I'm Twelve years old." Gon said

"So am I." Ruma said

" _Same as me._ " The boy said in his head

The boy then jumped off his skateboard.

"I think I'll run for a while." the boy said

"Whoa Cool." Gon said

"Thats the Spirit." Ruma said

"My names Killua." the boy said

"I'm Gon" Gon said

"and I'm Ruma nice to meet you." Ruma said

Leorio was then lagging behind.

"Damn kids, I won't let you make a fool out of me?" Leorio said

(Four Hours later)

Leorio then started to slow down as he could feel himself running out of energy.

" _Rookies almost never win the exam, once every three years I don't stand a chance, what was I thinking."_ Leorio said as stopped and dropped his briefcase and bending over tired.

Gon and Ruma noticed it and then stopped along with Killua.

"Come on you two, leave him were gonna get left behind." Killua said

Ruma then grunted and then started to run towards Leorio.

"Come on Leorio you can't stop now. come on get up, keep charging on!" Ruma said

Leorio just closed his eyes as he was breathing heavily.

Ruma was then thinking on what to do to get him going, she then smirked.

"Okay then Leorio, I guess your just going to let a bunch of kids become Hunters before you do Huh? That's quite a shame, Well see you later" Ruma said shrugging shaking her head jogging off nearly halfway back to Gon and Killua

"Errr Screw this..I'LL SHOW YOU!" Leorio yelled

He then Sprinted right past Ruma so fast it nearly knocked the Beanie off of her head

"I'M BECOMING A HUNTER NO MATTER WHAAAAAAAAAT! DAMN IT AAAAALLLLL!" Leorio yelled as he ran passing Gon and Killua.

Ruma then just gave the two a thumbs up, Gon then used his fishing rod to Grab onto Lerios briefcase.

"Whoa that was awesome! Can I try that Later? " Killua said about Gon fishing rod

"Yeah if I can try your Skateboard."Gon said

Ruma then caught up with the boys.

"Did you see how fast he ran? " Ruma said

"Yeah what did you do?" Gon said

"Oh I just gave him a little bit of "Positive" Reinforcement." Ruma said

"Well whatever you did it really got him running. Lets hurry and catch up before we get left behind" Killua said

as the three continued to run they finally came across a large staircase,

"Looks like were almost at the end..I think. " Ruma said

"Don't worry Ruma we'll get there." Gon said

"Hey I got an idea, Lets race to the finish to see whose the fastest" Killua said

"That sounds like fun." Ruma said

"Sure..but the loser has to buy dinner." Gon said

"Okay your on. "Killua said

"Wait theirs three of us so how will that work? "Ruma said

"yeah your right, lets see...Okay I got it, 2nd place and the loser both have to buy dinner for the winner." Gon said

"So your saying the winner gets two Dinners?" Ruma said

"Yep." Gon said

"Oh I'm definitely winning this one, get ready, cause the only dinner you two are going to be eating is my Dust." Ruma said

"Ready...GO!" The three yelled as they started to sprint up the stairs as fast as they could.

"Just give it up you two, I'm winning this thing." Ruma said

"Not a Chance!" Killua said

"No Way." Gon said

The three of them then saw Kurapika and Leorio running up the stairs together.

"See you at the top Old man?" Killua said as they ran to them

"HEY I'M NOT OLD CAN'T YOU SEE I'M A TEENAGER JUST LIKE YOU!? "Leorio said

Ruma, Gon, Killua and Kurapika Quickly went wide eyed.

" _What? no way."_ They said

* * *

(Sometime Later)

"You know I'm actually surprised you two are able to keep up with me. " Killua said

"Are you underestimating us? Ruma said

"A little, Ugh I thought this whole Hunter Exam would be more challenging, this is just boring." Killua said dissapointed

"Why do you want to become a Hunter?" Gon said

"Huh? I don't want to be a Hunter. "Killua said

"Than why are you here? "Ruma said

I just heard the Exam was suppose to be really hard it sounded kind of fun so here I am but its not as fun as I thought. What about you two? " Killua said

"Well I want to discover New Creatures." Ruma said

"Huh? Why?" Killua said

"Well...a long time ago I found this journal that use to belong to my dad." Ruma said

"Your dad?" Gon said

"Yeah he was a Beast Hunter, and his journal had all kinds of different creatures that were drawn in it, it was the most coolest thing I have ever seen, and it got me thinking on what other amazing creatures that are out there. and I thought maybe I could travel the world and find out more, who knows what kind of Beasts are out there ready to be discovered." Ruma said

"Wait a minute so your dad is a Hunter?" Gon said

"Yep." Ruma said

Where is he now?" Gon said

"Don't know." Ruma said

"Are you planning on searching for him?" Gon said

"Not Really." Ruma said

Gon was kind of thrown back on the response.

"Why not? aren't you curious?" Gon said confused

"Of course I am...it's just that..Well...My mother told me that he was dead...although I'm not sure if she was lying about it or not" Ruma said

"I'm sure your dad is alive, you won't know until you find out for yourself." Gon said

"Well yeah...I guess." Ruma said putting her head down

"What about you Gon?" Killua said

"Well the thing is just like Rumas dad my Dad is a hunter to, so I decided I wanted to become one just like him." Gon said

"And what kind of hunter is he?" Killua said

"I don't know." Gon said

Killua was thrown back and then laughed

"So you want to become the same hunter as your dad but you don't know what kind of hunter he is, Thats Nuts?" Killua said

"My aunt Mito is the one who raised me, she only told me only a little bit about him, but she told me that he passed the hunter Exam when he was only twelve years old to, So I came here in order to find out why he chose to be a hunter instead of staying home with me." Gon said

Killua just had a strange look on his face.

"Hey Guys." Ruma said

"Yeah." Gon and Killua said

"Look." Ruma said pointing

all of them looked and noticed a light.

"I hope you two are ready to buy me that Dinner!" Ruma yelled suddenly picking up the pace.

"Your not gonna beat me!" Gon yelled

"In your dreams." Killua said

Satotz then made it to the top.

"I wonder how many Applicants have made it." Satotz said

As soon As Satotz turned his head around he then saw Gon, Ruma and Killua passing him at the same time.

"YES YES! I WON YOU TWO HAVE TO BUY ME DINNER!" Ruma said jumping for joy

" NUH UH Ruma! its clear that I won so you and Killua have to buy me Dinner" Gon said

"Your both wrong its me who won I was the fastest." Killua said

"No I was the fastest!" Gon said

"Nu uh, you were way behind me! You both were!" Ruma yelled

"Hey which one of us made it to the top first?" Gon said looking at Satotz

"The three of you crossed the finish line simultaneously" Satotz said

"Oh..Okay then I got it, I'll buy you and Rumas dinner while you buy Ruma and me Dinner, and Ruma buys mine and your dinner." Gon said to Killua

"I don't get it." Killua said

"That is so confusing." Ruma said sweat dropping.

"Is this the end of first phase? " Gon said to Satoz

"Not Exactly, we still got ways to go" Satotz said

"man it is pretty foggy out here." Ruma said

* * *

It wasn't long until the other Applicants arrived, Gon and Ruma saw Leorio and Kurapika with Leorio bending down Exhausted.

"Kurapika, Leorio you two made it!" Ruma said Relieved

"Barely." Leorio said catching his breath

"Hey Kurapika. " Gon said

"Hey Is this our destination." Kurapika said

" No not yet." Gon said

the Fog was then starting to clear up showing everyone a Lush forest.

"Whoa this place is massive!" Ruma said

"Welcome to the Numere Wetlands also known as Swindler Swamp, we must cross it to reach phase 2 of the Exam, this place is home to a variety of different creatures many of which are crafty creature who deceive and feast on human prey so please be very careful if your deceived you'll surely die, this wetland creatures are not underestimated for they will use every trick in the book to fool there prey, this is an ecosystem in which all creatures by the art of Deception that is why it is called Swindler Swamp, now then please follow closely so you won't be deceived. " Satotz said

Ruma just smiled

"Variety of Different Creatures? I can't Wait." Ruma said to herself

"Is he messing with us, if we know they'll try to decive us whose gonna fall for it? "Leorio said

DON'T FALL FOR IT!" Someone yelled

All of the applicants turned towards a man that looked like he was beaten uop.

"Don't let them fool you that man over there is lying to you he's an imposter. I'm the real Examiner "The man said pointing at Satotz

"Imposter whats going on here?" Leorio said

"Here I can prove it." the man then dragged out a creature that closely resembled an ape but its face looked Exactly like Satoz.

"Wow it looks like Mr. Satotz." Gon said

"Hmmmmm. " Ruma said thinking

"This is a man faced ape who come from the Numere Wetlands." the man said

"A What?" Leorio said

"The man faced ape, loves the taste of human flesh, but there limbs are long and thin so there actually quite weak, that's why they disguise themselves as humans, they trick us into following them where they work together to kill and eat us, thats what he wants, to deceive you all and feast on everyone of you. "The man said

"Hey you guys?" Ruma said

"Yeah Ruma." They said

"Don't you find this a bit odd, with this man just showing up out of nowhere?" Ruma said

"What do you mean?" Gon said

"I mean if that guy is suppose to be the examiner that means he's a Professional Hunter, shouldn't he have been able to deal with creatures like that no problem?" Ruma said

"What are you getting at? "Killua said

"I don't know I may be wrong but..." Ruma said

Suddenly the man who was holding the Man faced Ape was then Struck two time in the chest and one in the head by Playing cards, While another Three Cards were thrown at Satotz which he quickly caught in between his fingers no problem. and the one who threw it was Number 44 Hisoka as he was casually shuffling cards and smiling

"I see, so you are the real examiner." Hisoka said looking at Satotz

The Other man faced ape who was playign dead then quickly ran off

"Wait but how did you?" Leorio said staggering with his words questioning

"The Examiners are Hunters, each is handpicked by the Exam Commitee, to do this job without pay, anyone who holds the title were vying for ourselves could've deflected that attack and quite easily I might add." Hisoka said

"I'll take that as a Compliment thank you, still should you choose to attack me again for any reason, I will have no choice but to report you to the Exam Commitee and have you immediately disqualified for attacking an Examiner, is that clear? " Satotz said

"Of course." Hisoka said

the dead Man apes body was then being swarmed by hungry vultures

"Nature can be so brutal its hard to watch." Leorio said

"It is. even when you've seen it so many times, you never get use to it" Ruma said

"So that man was a man faced ape as well." Kurapika said

"He was trying confuse the applicants and lure some of you away, trick like these are to expected here, be aware that you encounter deception like this one on a regular basis." Satotz said addressing to the Applicants

"I knew that man was suspicious but I would be lying if I said I wasn't falling for it." Ruma said

"We just can't let are guard down." Killua said

"You said it" Gon said

"Do you all Understand? I want to make it abundantly clear that if you lose sight of me once we enter the fog of the Numere Wetlands you will have no hope of making it to the second Phase of the exam, you have been warned, now lets begin, please follow me." Satotz said

Ruma, Gon Killua, Leorio, Kurapika and the remaining 364 applicants continued on into the fog of the Numere Wetlands, not knowing on what remaining Danger lies ahead.

 **To Be Continued.**


	4. HisokaxandxCooking

(In the Numere Wetlands)

Ruma just kept running and running with no sign of the fog clearing up what so ever as she was running alongside Gon and Killua, as they were running Killua started to feel uneasy as they were running by Hisoka and a few other Applicants.

"Hey we should start heading towards the front you two." Killua said

"Good idea the last thing we need is losing sight of the Examiner." Gon said

"I just want to put a little more distance between us and Hisoka staying to close is dangerous I can smell it" Killua said

"What I don't smell anything?" Gon said

Ruma then started to look at Hisoka

"I think we should do what Killua says Gon, I don't know why but I feel something..."Bad" coming from Hisoka, like Butterflies in my stomach that won't go away" Ruma said

"Okay if you say so, HEY LEORIO, KURAPIKA, KILLUA SAID WE SHOULD ALL GET TO THE FRONT!" Gon yelled

"YOU IDIOT IF I COULD REACH THE FRONT I WOULD ALREADY BE THERE!" Leorio yelled

"GO AHEAD WE'LL MEET YOU THREE THERE!" Kurapika yelled out

"Agh." Gon whined

"Come on you two lets go." Killua said running ahead.

"Hey wait for us!" Ruma yelled

* * *

As the trio was running across the Fog all they could were distant screams

"I Wonder whats happening around us all I hear is screaming." Gon said

"Thats why we need to be careful." Killua said

"I hope Leorio and Kurapika are okay" Ruma said in a worried tone

"You should worry about yourself for now Ruma." Killua said

Then suddenly Ruma tripped over uneven ground.

"Ow." Ruma said

Killua and Gon quickly turned around

"Ruma are you okay?" Gon said

"I'm Fi.." Ruma

before Ruma could finish her sentence the three of them could feel the ground under them rumble and then crumble as they felt themselves falling, the three of them ended up getting swallowed whole by a huge creature called a Frog-in-Waiting, the Creature then Causally crawled out of its hole and started to continue forward but after only about a minute the frog then started to feel sick and then Barfed out Gon, Killua and Ruma as they were covered in stomach juice and then it continued on.

"Ugh Gross." Ruma said taking off her beanie and then ringing it Dry.

"That was weird do we taste bad?" Gon said

"No I think it was because of this." Killua said holding an open Juice can

"Hey thats the same expired juice that Tonpa gave us right?"Ruma said

"Yeah it is, what Luck." Gon said

"I would've gotten us out of there without it." Killua said tossing the can away.

"I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika." Gon said

"Forget about them we need to find the rest of the group or we'll never make it to the other Phase." Killua said as he was starting to run off.

Gon just looked back with concern.

"Ruma you go on ahead with Killua I'll catch up with you later." Gon said as he started to run in the opposite direction.

"Wait what are you...GON!" Ruma yelled at him as he dissappeared from her sight really fast.

Ruma just stood there agitated as she pounded her foot to the ground in annoyance.

"Gon Wait!" Ruma yelled as she Chased after him.

* * *

" _Man He's fast."_ Ruma said as she was running through the woods. hoping to spot either Leorio, Kurapika or Gon

 _" What am I doing? This is Stupid, the Examiner said I would have no chance of making it to the other phase if I lose track of him..But I can't just ignore the fact that those three maybe in trouble, I have to make sure there all right." Ruma said_

As Ruma was running through the thick woods she the started to hear a slight commotion in the distance, she decided to investigate hoping that it may be Leorio, Gon and Kurapika, and as she looked on a smile appeared on her face as she Saw Leorio and Kurapika standing by looking at something.

"HEY LEORIO, KURAPIKA YOU GUYS ARE ALL RIGHT?!" Ruma yelled

Leorio and Kurapika turned and saw Ruma coming towards them

"BOY AM I GLAD TO..." Ruma yelle

SHHHH!" Leorio and Kurapika shushed

Ruma quickly quieted down

"Whats wrong?" Ruma said

"Look" Leorio said pointing

Ruma then looked out in the distance and saw a group of men surrounding Number 44: Hisoka. She couldn't really hear what was going on, she saw Hisoka take out a playing card and as the group of men went to Lunge at him, but in just a fraction of a second Hisoka quickly spinned in a circle so fast a huge gust of wind jetted out, and then all of the men surrounding him then collapsed dead leaving one man who was attempting to Crawl away.

"Please someone help me." The man said pleading.

Hisoka then just threw two playing Cards right into the back of the mans head as they penetrated his skull killing him.

Ruma quickly covered her mouth in shock, Hisoka pulled the cards out of the back of the mans skull and then turned towards Kurapika, Leorio, and her.

"Well. how about you three? Care to play...Examiner? ' Hisoka said as he started to walk towards them with a card in hand

"Leorio, Ruma, on my signal we run in opposite directions, Ruma you stick with Leorio" Kurapika said

"What?" Leorio said

"The fact of the matter is, this man is far to experienced in actual combat situations. The three of us won't stand a chance against him, were short on time and we can't afford to waste more on a fight we can't win." Kurapika said

The three of them just stood by waiting as Hisoka was aiming the card towards them as a slight breeze past.

"NOW!" Kurapika yelled

The three of them then split out running, Kurapika running towards the right and Leorio and Ruma running to the left as the three of them Disappeared in the fog.

"hmm...a wise decision." Hisoka said as he chuckled

Ruma just kept running and running until she thought it was a safe Distance.

"Man that was a close one huh Leorio?...Leorio?" Ruma said as she turned around and noticed that Leorio wasn't with her, her eyes went wide as she turned around

" _Oh no...Leorio what are you doing!?_ " Ruma said

* * *

"I just couldn't do it, this may not be my fight but I can't sit back and pretend nothing happened, thats not my thing is.. I CAN'T RUN AWAY!" Leorio said holding a wooden club branch.

"LEORIO!" Kurapika yelled in the distance as he was running

Leorio then charged towards Hisoka.

Leorio then swiped toward Hisoka only for Leorio to hit a puff of smoke leaving Leorio confused, Leorio quickly turned around as he noticed Hisokas hand reaching towards him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ruma yelled

A Footbag was then chucked at him through the fog as he nonchalantly caught it in the palm of his hand without even looking but it stopped him from reaching towards Leorio some more. Hisoka slowly turned around and looked up noticing Ruma in the air with her Bo Staff in hand. Hisoka slightly grinned, She then brought the Bo staff as she was twirling it, down towards Hisoka only for her to hit an illusion that disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Huh?" Ruma said confused

"hmm not bad" Hisoka said as he appeared behind her

Ruma then quickly twirled the Bo Staff around and swung towards him only to disappear again.

"Your quite skilled with that." Hisoka said amused as he appeared again right close to her.

Ruma just quickly backed off to keep some distance away. Ruma was breathing heavily, as Ruma looked at him, Ruma quickly twirled her Bo staff in position.

"Beautiful. Absolutely Beautiful" Hisoka said in a very creepy tone as he started to walk towards her

"Leave her alone, your fights with me!" Leorio yelled as he ran towards Hisoka, Hisoka didn't hesitate Uppercutting Leorio and knocking him onto the ground unconscious.

"Now then." Hisoka said as he started to turn towards Ruma, but as he did he noticed The Footbag chucked towards him again and quickly caught it again.

"Again?" Hisoka said as he looked again noticing Ruma coming towards him again

"Not a very good tactic." Hisoka said

Ruma as she charged then quickly tossed the Bo Staff in the other direction where the real Hisoka quickly moved to. Hisoka was kind of caught by surprise when Ruma managed to see through his Illusion that time, Hisoka simply knocked the Bo Staff away as Ruma went straight for him.

Ruma then quickly went for a straight kick towards Hisoka's stomach, But unfortunately for her, Hisoka grabbed her leg to quickly and then slammed her right into the ground, Ruma gasped in pain as her back hit the ground and she bounced forward. Ruma just coughed in pain as he looked up to him in anger.

"What a lovely expression you have on there." Hisoka said as he looked at her and taking out playing card and walking towards her. Hisoka then crouched towards her level looking at her as he placed the sharp card right near her cheek. which caused Ruma to flinch in fear, but before Hisoka can go any further a red fishing rod floater hit Hisoka right in his cheek.

"Did I make it?"

Ruma looked and noticed Gon in the distance holding his fishing rod

"Gon?" Ruma said

"Not bad..Little Boy. " Hisoka said turning his attention towards Gon now

Ruma then took that opportunity to get some distance away from Hisoka and running towards Leorio hoping that he was alright, Ruma rolled him over and put her ear to his chest to check for a heartbeat, Ruma breathed a sigh of relief that Leorio was still breathing.

Ruma quickly turned towards Gon who was trying to hit him with his Fishing Line with Hisoka casually dodging

"GON!" Ruma yelled as she started to run towards to help him, Hisoka without even looking, pointed a finger towards her and as Hisoka put his finger down Ruma felt herself dropping down towards the ground with a loud thud.

 _"What the...I can't move."_ Ruma said trying to get up

Gon then ended up getting the drop on him when he caught him off Guard by quickly casting the Floater onto the ground making dirt come up, Gon quickly tried to attack him from the back, only for him to grab Gon by the neck.

"hehe its so delightful...I love that look." Hisoka said as he smiled tightening his grip over Gons Neck but before Gon could pass out, Hisoka then let him go, Gon collapsed to his knees gasping for air., Hisoka who still had his finger pointed at Ruma then pulled back his finger making Ruma be pulled straight towards him as she landed right near Gon, Ruma could feel that she was able to get up freely now as she got up on her knees.

Hisoka then crouched to there level.

"Don't worry I won't kill your friend over there he's gonna be just fine...thats because he passed...and yes, you two did as well, now go and become good hunters." Hisoka said smiling at them.

 **"RING RING RING"**

Hisoka then pulled out a Communicator,

 _Hisoka you should get back here, we've almost reached the site of the second phase." the communicator spoke_

Okay be right there." Hisoka said putting away the communicator.

Hisoka then walked away and picked up Leorio and thrown him over his shoulder

"Can you two find your own way back?" Hisoka said

Ruma and Gon simply nodded

"Good." Hisoka said as he walked off

Ruma and Gon just simply a sigh of relief. Ruma slowly got up and walked towards the Bo Staff which still had the playing card stuck on it, She noticed that the card was planted in the staff very deep. she then grabbed it with her hand and pulled it off.

"Are you okay Gon?" Ruma said looking at him

"I'm fine... " Gon said

Ruma slowly got up and then helped Gon up.

"GON, RUMA!"

Gon and Ruma looked out and noticed Kurapika running towards them.

"Are you two okay!?" Kurapika yelled

"Were fine!" Ruma yelled

"Wheres Leorio!?" Kurapika said

"Hisoka took him away." Ruma said

"What!?" Kurapika said

" I think he's taking him to the end of the Phase, he said that he wouldn't kill him." Gon said

"How can you be sure?" Kurapika said

"Because he spared us to." Ruma said

Gon then got up as he started to sniff the air.

"Come on this way." Gon said as he started running off.

"Wait Gon! I need to get my Backpack!" Ruma yelled as she started to run towards the bush that she tossed it in when she ran towards Hisoka, but then suddenly she saw a fishing ling hook and grab it for her, as it started to fly towards her.

"Thanks" Ruma said catching it

* * *

Kurapika, Ruma and Gon were now running down the a dirt path with Fog finally clearing up.

"So you can really tell by the smell?" Kurapika said

"Yeah Leorio is wearing some sort of special Cologne" Gon said

Man I wish I had your sense of smell." Ruma said

it wasn't long before they finally made it to where the other applicants were as they finally exited of the woods and what stood in front of them was a large wall and Gate.

"Looks like we made it." Kurapika said

"But wheres Leorio?" Ruma said

Gon then felt a presence as he looked and noticed Hisoka smiling and pointing towards a nearby tree where he left Leorio.

"I found him!" Gon said running towards the tree along with Kurapika and Ruma

"Ugh what hit me? How did I get here?" Leorio said

"Its seems that he doesn't remember what happened." Ruma said

"I think its best if we don't tell him." Kurapika whispered

"Your right." Gon said

"Good idea." Ruma said

"Hey Gon!, Ruma!"

Ruma and Gon turned and noticed Killua walking towards them

"Killua!" Gon and Ruma said

"I was thinking you two weren't going to make it here." Killua said

"It wasn't easy, we got into this big fight with that Number 44 Guy Hisoka, and then we got here with Gon tracking Leorios scent." Ruma said

"What?" Killua said

"Yeah we got here because I tracked Leorios cologne ." Gon said

"Wow Gon, you really are weird aren't you? " Killua said

"EXCELLENT EVERYONE THE SECOND PHASE WILL TAKE PLACE HERE IN THE FISCA FOREST PARK SO I WILL NOW TAKE MY LEAVE, I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST OF LUCK!" Satotz said as he started to walk away.

The Large gates then started to open slowly, and as it did everyone noticed a huge area with what looked liked cooking Grills and inside were two individuals one was woman with a 5 top knot hairdo wearing a bikini top and a mesh shirt over it along with shorts and a man with a bulking Potbelly wearing a yellow shirt and Green pants.

"Will all of the applicants who passed the first phase please enter." The woman said

Everyone then entered through as everyone gathered to listen to what the two examiners have to say about the Second phase.

"Welcome all I am Menchi your examiner of the second phase." the woman said

"And likewise I am Buhara." The man said

 **"GROWL"**

There was then a loud growling noise startlign everyone

"Sounds to me your getting hungry." Menchi said

"More then Hungry I'm famished. "Buhara said rubbing his stomach

"Well there you have it, the second phase...Will be cooking." Menchi said

"What do you mean cooking? we came here to take the hunter exam." Todo the wrestler said

"Thats right, the second phase will be to prepare a meal that will satisfy us both." Menchi said

"Why do we have to cook?" Hanzo the ninja said

Don't you know its simple really, We both are Gourmet Hunters." Menchi said

Most of the applicants then chuckle and laugh, making Menchi flinch a little.

"So your both Gourmet Hunter? So what is it you want us to make?" Todo said

"Buhara." Mecnhi said

"The main ingredient for the dish will be pork, feel free to use meat from any species of Pig in the Fisca forest, as you see you'll use these cooking stations to prep your pork dishes to pass the phase you must create a dish that will satisfy us." Buhara said

"And we won't be evaluating on taste alone, so take this seriously, and you must cook your dishes individually with no help from others, once we have eaten our fill the phase will be over, is that clear? "Menchi said

"Yeah yeah lets just get to it." Todo said

"Then let the Second Phase...Begin!" Buhara said as he hit his Potbelly making a Gong noise, Everyone then ran out into the forest.

* * *

out in the outskirts of the forest Ruma, Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were looking to where they could find the pigs.

"So we have to to find a pig and cook it? Shouldn't be to hard." Leorio said

Gon then decided to slide down a large hill

"Hey Gon where are you going?"Ruma said following behind him along with the other three.

"Hey I found them." Gon said looking forward

all of them looked up a noticed large herd of pigs with big snouts chewing on bones.

"Are those pigs, chewing bones?" Leorio said

"Carnivore Pigs?...Interesting." Ruma said with a confused look

one of the pigs then looked straight at them and then let out large growl getting the attention of the other Pigs.

"RUN AWAY!" Leorio yelled

The five of them then starting running as the pigs gave chase, it wasn't long until it got the attention of the other Applicants, all of them tried there best to try to bring the pigs but whatever they three at them they were demolished by the Pigs giant snouts. Ruma was trying her best trying to avoid being Crushed by one of the pigs that were chasing her. She quickly looked behind her to notice the pig was not letting up with the chase and as she looked forward and another one was about to ram right into her.

"Shoot." Ruma said

Ruma nearly a couple seconds of the pig in front of her to hit her, quickly jumped as high as she could over the Pig using her Bo Staff to vault over. the pigs then collided with each other, temporarily stunning them both. As they were both daze Ruma then landed on top of the pig. The Pig then roared and then started running with Ruma on top of it.

"How I'm I suppose to take this thing down?" Ruma said

HEY RUMA!"

Ruma looked and noticed Gon in the Distance carrying a pig.

"HEY HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" Ruma yelled

"THE FOREHEAD, YOU HAVE TO HIT ITS FOREHEAD THATS ITS WEAK SPOT!" Gon yelled

"THANK YOU!" Ruma yelled as she still held onto the Pig she then started to crawl towards the forehead, she then quickly positioned herself to strike the pig on the forehead.

Before Ruma could strike the Pig on the forehead the pig then forcefully stopped Bucking Ruma off forward as she landed on her back a few feet away, Ruma quickly got up and noticed that the pig was nearly two feet away from her and knocking her Bo Staff away right near a tree. Ruma then looked and noticed the pig was getting ready to charge at her again at full speed, Ruma then Quickly ran towards her Bo staff as the pig charged, Ruma then quickly ran up the tree as the pig crashed into it ruma pushed herself off the tree and then with a clean hit with her Bo staff she hit the pig on the forehead the pig then roared and collapsed on to the ground dead.

Ruma then let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't killed by the wild animal, as she turned towards the pig and walked towards it she then put her hand on it as she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry" Ruma said

Ruma then noticed that most of the applicants were running back with there pig, She then spotted Gon who was running back as well, and he then noticed her

Hey Ruma are you okay?" Gon said walking towards her.

"Oh..Yeah..I'm fine, lets get going." Ruma said as she picked back up her Bo Staff and the pig up.

* * *

it wasn't long until all of the applicants got there pigs and ran back to the Fisca forest park and started cooking, Ruma quickly went to her cooking station and started to roast the pig on the Spit.

 _"Okay..here we go, just like how Mom and Shuyo taught me."_ Ruma said thinking as she went to the sink and washed her hands she then started to slowly spin the pig as it roasted slowly over the fire, She then took the tomatoes, lettuce and onions and cut them up into slices, she then took a frying pan put some cooking oil, getting things ready.

"Hey look at Ruma." Gon said as Kurapika and Leorio and Killua were watching her cook.

"It looks like she's having no trouble getting to work." Leorio said

"Well of course not Ruma's a girl, of course she would know how to cook." Killua said shrugging

Ruma then heard what Killua said with her cheeks flaring

"Hey! being a Girl has nothing do with me knowing how to cook. Why don't you focus on your own cooking?" Ruma said

She's right, we need to get started ourselves." Gon said

( a couple hours later)

Everyone just got done Roasting there pigs and ready to present it to Menchi and Buhara...But Unfortunately with each roasted pig Buhara was the only one giving a pass While Menchi did not even take a single bite from anybodies entries and with each one she got more and more agitated and annoyed.

 _Honestly? there just roasting the pig like its the only thing they know how to do, they didn't put any effort into it at all."_ Menchi said in her head

Gon, Kurapika, Ruma and Leorio just looked on.

"Wow she seems to be getting really upset" Ruma said

"And she hasn't even taken a bite from anyone's entry." Kurapika said

"SERIOUSLY ISN'T THEIR ANY ONE OUT THERE THAT CAN SATISFY MY TASTE BUDS!?" Menchi yelled out

"That's it, the second phase is a cooking taste but there judging us based on originality and observation" Kurapika said

Oh I see." Leorio said

Leorio then went to present his roasted pig but with a small flag on top of it.

"Tell me how much you love it." Leorio said

"IS THIS SUPPOSE TO BE A KIDS MEAL!?" Menchi yelled tossing it aside with Buhara snatching it

Gon went to present his pig but with flowers surrounding it. with Menchi tossing it aside as well, then it was Kurapikas turn but instead of presenting the whole pig he made it into a dish cutting the pig and putting layers of Vegetables the huge slices of pig.

"The next entries mine, ready to be judged" Kurapika said

"Well something that actually resembles a dish" Menchi said as she took a fork and taking a bite

" _The challenge is to utilize the facilities ingredient provided to highlight the main feature, the pork, in short the taste is insignificant." Kurapika said_

GROSS!" Menchi yelled shocking Kurapika

"Presentation is important but not at the expense of the flavor your no better then Number 403." Menchi said

"Haha better luck next time." Leorio chuckled

"No better then 403 Huh?" Kurapika said with disappointment and ashamed.

"Well (Deep Breath)...I guess I'm up." Ruma said as she took the plates of food towards the two

"Here is my Dish, Glazed Pork chops with fried veggies" Ruma said as she placed the dish on the table

Buhara didn't hesitant to eat his plate and immediately give Ruma a pass.

Menchi just looked at it skeptically

"Hmm..Doesn't smell bad and you seem to have presented it very well, but how does it taste?" Menchi said skeptically as she took a knife and fork she cut a piece of the meat while also picking the veggies along with it. she then took a bite of the Pork mixed with the fried veggies, Ruma stood there twiddling her thumbs on how Menchi will grade the meal. after Mecnhi ate the bite, she took a deep breath.

"So? How was it?" Ruma said

"Its...Average...the pork was well cooked and you managed to mix it perfectly with the vegetables, But the taste was lacking, Its edible but it comes off bland, I can tell that you tried, but I can't pass this dish." Menchi said

"I Understand...thank you for your honesty." Ruma said as he walked back to her station

* * *

"Ah that was so much food I can;t eat another bite." Buhara said patting his stomach

"Yeah I'm pretty stuffed myself, So none of you have passed this Phase, Exams Over!" Menchi said

"WHAT!?" Togo yelled as he slammed his fist onto his station completely.

"I WILL NOT EXCEPT THIS YOU ASKED US TO BEING PORK AND WE DID WE RISKED OUT LI.." Todo was then interrupted

"WHAT I SAID WAS THAT YOU WOULD NEED TO MAKE A DISH THAT WILL SATISFY US BOTH! AND NONE OF YOU HAVE ACCOMPLISHED ALL OF YOU PRETTY MUCH DID THE EXACT SAME THING! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY AND WHEN IT LOOKED LIKE YOU HAVE TRIED, IT WAS JUST FANCY PLATING BUT WITH NO FLAVOR TO BACK IT UP! ITS CLEAR THAT NONE OF YOU TOOK THIS SERIOUSLY! NOT A SINGLE ONE OF YOU HAD THE GUTS TO COOK ANYTHING INNOVATIVE OR NEW! YOU PLAYED IT SAFE!" Menchi yelled

"HEY SHUT UP I DIDN'T COME TO BECOME A GOURMET COOK I CAME HERE TO BE A BLACKLIST HUNTER AND NO STUPID GOURMET HUNTER IS GONNA TELL ME I CAN'T!" Todo yelled

"Well then its to bad that a stupid Gourmet Hunter is your examiner huh? Better luck next year." Menchi said

WHY YOU!" Todo yelled charging towards her only for Buhara to smack him away right into a wall

"Buhara do not interfere." Menchi said

"I'm sorry but it looked like you were gonna kill him, I had to." Buhara said

"Yeah your probably right. " Menchi said as she got up with a few knives in her hands

"Lets get this straight, we frequently venture into the dens of beasts in search of the finest ingredients and every hunter is efficient in some form of martial art, you lack focus and the will to experiment with new things, and that disqualifies you all from becoming Hunters!" Menchi yelled

 _"WELL THAT SAID IT SEEMS A BIT EXCESSIVE TO FAIL EVERY SINGLE APPLICANT!"_ An intercom yelled

Everyone looked up and noticed large Airship hovering over them. and then a just a second a single individual crashed right in. as the dust cleared all of them noticed an old man with a white/grey beard, wearing a white Kimino and a pair of Getas on his feet with one Tooth.

"Whose that?" Someone said

"He's the head of the exam committee and responsible for the Hunter Exam, Chairman Netero." Menchi said

"Oh I just work behind the scene its not all that impressive I onyl intervene in the exams when little hiccups like these pop up, Now Menchi." Netero said

"Sir." Menchi said

"Its come to my attention that you decided to fail every applicant, reason being as I understand it, there general reluctance to challenge the unknown. "Netero said

"No, I'm sorry but I snapped when a candidate insulted Gourmet Hunters and I made the phase more harder then it needed to be." Menchi said

" I see but it seems that you were aware that this exam was Unacceptable. " Netero said

"I know its just I get so emotional when food is involved, I'm not suited for this position, So I must resign as Examiner please allow them to take the phase again." Menchi said

"Unfortunately I can't imagine on where we can find another examiner at such short notice but I have an idea..You continue serving as examiner but you yourself must participate alongside the applicants in completing in what ever challenge you choose, what do you say, sounds reasonable? that way the applicant will be more comfortable with the results" Netero said

"I suppose your right and I have just the thing for the Challenge...We'll all be making boiled Eggs, and I see that you brought your airship would you mind taking us to Split Mountain "Menchi said

"Split Mountain?...Oh I see." Netero said

* * *

All the remaining applicants boarded the Airship as all of them traveled to a location called Split mountain as they arrived and got off they noticed why it was called Split mountain the entire mountain was split right down the middle with Excessive Wild current passing through it. Everyone then Gathered towards chasm

"What are we suppose to do here?" Someone said

"Take a look at whats down there." Menchi said

Everyone looked down Row of Webs Strechign far.

"Thats a Spider Eagles web." Menchi said

"They build there webs down there?" Gon said

"Yep." Menchi said

"But where are the Eggs?" Ruma said

"Look Underneath the webbing." Menchi said

They looked down and noticed rows of eggs bundled up.

"Spider Eagles build there Nest in deep ravines like this one to protect them from predators, thats why those eggs are known to be the hardest ingredients to get. Thats why there also called Dream Eggs" Netero said

"Wait do you mean were going to have to..." Todo said

"Yep." Menchi said as she jumped off and into the Ravine, as she Caught onto a web.

"How in the hell is she going to get back up? " Leorio said

Menchi then waited for a good minute and then she let go of the web and grabbed onto an egg as she fell into the fog below. then suddenly a huge Updraft suddenly emerged Lifting Menchi high into the air and back on top with everyone else.

"Whoa that looks like fun." Killua said

"Yeah it does, its like flying." Ruma said smiling

"The Spider Eagles use these updrafts to make sure that there newborn chicks are brought up safely." Netero said

"There now all I have to do is boil it and i'm all set." Menchi said with the egg in hand

"What your crazy! you expect us to do that!?" Todo said scared

"I've been waiting for something like this." Gon said as he, Ruma, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika jumped down towards the webs along with a good number of the applicants jumped in with them as all of them were hanging onto the web.

"Haha Later." An applicant letting go of the web to get an egg while everyone waited

"Whats going on what are we waiting for?" Leorio said

"Not yet." Gon said

"Why not?" Leorio said

"Its to dangerous to let go right now, don't you feel any breeze coming at all?" Ruma said

"No." Leorio said

"Thats because theirs no wind." Killua said

"The updrafts don't happen all the time" Kurapika said

The Applicant then screamed as he fell and disappeared below.

"When do you think the next will come along? "Leorio said

"Any minute now." Gon said

 **SNAP!"**

"The Web can't support all this weight" Kurapika said

"Gon when can we go?" Killua said

Gon just closed his eyes and waited. as they waited, three more fell.

 **SNAP!**

Its going to snap!" Leorio yelled

Ruma then felt a breeze run through her hair. she then let go.

"RUMA! What are you.." Leorio yelled

OKAY NOW!" Gon yelled as he let go only a couple seconds after Ruma.

Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, Killua then let go along with all the other Applicants each one of them managed to grab an egg and then the huge updraft came and lifted all of them back up to the surface again. Much to Menchi and Neteros delight Menchi then looked towards Todo and the other applicants that didn't go yet.

"So I guess the rest of you give up?" Menchi said

"Considing takes Courage to." Netero said

* * *

"THIS IS THE MOST DELICIOUS THING I'VE EVER TASTED!" Ruma yelled with delight as she ate her Boiled Egg

"I can see why there called Dream Eggs." Kurapika said

"What do you think of it Gon?" Ruma said

Ruma then looked and noticed that Gon walking towards Todo with an Egg so that he can try it to. Todo humbly apologized to Menchi and promised that next year he'll be back and with that only 43 Candidates remained.


	5. AxLittlexGame

(On the Airship)

All the remaining applicants then boarded the Airship onwards towards the next phase

"I will now take the Opportunity to introduce myself properly to the remaining 43 Applicants I am Netero the chairman of this selection community for this hunter exam it is a pleasure to meet all of you.

"And I am his secretary, Bean" the small green man by Netero said

"I was going to make my introduction at the start of the last phase of the exam but now that i'm here that won't be necessary and I'll admit theirs nothing I love more then then this feeling of tension in the air, so I think I'll stick around for the remainder of the trip" Netero said chuckling

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow Morning at 8:00 AM exactly you'll find dinner waiting for you in the dining hall your also welcome to get some rest of course, your free to do as you please until we contact you, the evening is yours." Bean said

"Hey Gon, Ruma lets go an explore the airship" Killua said

"Good idea." Gon said

"What do you think could be on here?" Ruma said

"We'll know once we explore." Gon said as the three of them ran out of the room

 **GROWL"**

Ruma then clenched her stomach.

"Ugh man I'm still very hungry." Ruma said

"Yeah me to I guess that boiled egg just wasn't enough." Gon said

"Well lets see if we can find the kitchen." Killua said

"Gon your the one with the powerful nose which way to the kitchen?" Ruma said

Gon then Started to sniff.

"I can smell something good coming from over there." Gon said running down the hall of the Airship, Gon then stopped near a door,

"The smell is coming from here." Gon said as he slowly cracked open the door Ruma and Killua then started to peek through as well. they saw at least a dozen Chefs cooking and preparing meals.

"Come on you guys lets see if we can find some food." Ruma said as she quickly walked into the kitchen. Ruma then casually took a plate of food with a large cooked fish and some rice from one of the serving trays and even found a few cans of soda. Gon and Killua ended up getting two large drumsticks to eat.

Ruma quickly opened the soda can up and quickly drunk the soda in just a few seconds.

"Phew I thought I would never get another one of these" Ruma said

"HEY YOU KIDS GET OUT OF HERE! EAT IN THE DINING HALL LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" A chef yelled at them and then kicking them out of the kitchen.

* * *

The three of them then continued further exploring the airship Killua then turned to his side as he looked outside

"Hey Gon, Ruma check this out." Killua said as he stared out the window

The three of them looked and noticed the huge city below them as they saw the different colored lights coming from the buildings

"Whoah it looks like its covered in jewels" Gon said

"Its so pretty." Ruma said

the three of them then stared down at the city for a little bit until Gon broke the silence

"So Killua" gon said

"Yeah Gon." Killua said

"Your parents..are they..You know" Gon said

"Know what?" Killua said

"I think he means Dead, am I right Gon?" Ruma said blantly finishing what Gon started.

"Uh...Yeah" Gon said fumbling with his words

"No there alive..Probably" Killua said

"Well what do they do?" Ruma said

"There assassins." Killua said

Ruma eyes went wide.

"Oh..okay then." Ruma said not to sound awkward

"They both are?" Gon said

Killua then turned towards them both

"Thats both of your responses HAHA! you two are a riot!" Killua said

"Huh?" Gon said

"That wasn't the first time I ever told people that, but you two are the first ones to take it seriously" Killua said

"Why wouldn't we take it seriously?" Ruma said

"Yeah, its the truth isn't it?" Gon said

"Why would you say that?" Killua said

"Its just a hunch" Gon said

"Weird, most of the time, people only like me because they can't tell if I'm serious or not...I'm from a family of assassins so yeah, there are all in the business of murder, and my entire family, they have real high hopes for me, but to be honest I can't stand it, who wants to have there entire life planned out for them?" Killua said

" Yeah I know the feeling, wanting to make your own decisions but everyone else is telling you that you can't" Ruma said

"Exactly! and when I told my mom that I didn't want to become an assassin she started crying and started yelling at me, then we got into a fight so I slashed my mom in the face, stabbed my brother in the side and ran away from home, I'm sure there coming after me now, and if they do I'll kill them, when I get my license I'll hunt em down to the last one I'm willing to bet they got pretty high bounties on there heads." Killua said as he smiled.

"And how about you Ruma?" Gon said

"What about me?" Ruma said

"Well you told us what your dad is, But what about your Mom what is she like?" Gon said

"My Mom? Well shes okay I guess, but I bet shes scared out of her mind right now though" Ruma said

"Why?" Gon said

"Shes afraid that I won't pass the Exam because of my..."Issues" Ruma said tapping her foot

"What kind of Issues?" Gon said

Ruma was just silent.

"It...kind of takes me longer to learn stuff then other people...if that makes any sense." Ruma said turning her head away looking out the window

"Oh." Gon said kind of awkwardly.

"You must think I'm stupid now huh?" Ruma said

"What!? No not all I don't think your stupid, so what if it takes you longer to learn stuff, I think your smart, how about you Killua?" Gon said to Killua who was busy looking out the window.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I think your smart to...in your own way" Killua said casually to Ruma

"Really? Thanks." Ruma said with a slight smile

Suddenly all of them then felt a jolt as the three of them looked to there side and nobody was there.

"Is something Wrong?"

The three of them turned the other way and noticed Netero walking towards them.

"Mister Netero? did you see someone coming through this way just now?" Gon said pointing to the place where they looked

"No I didn't" Netero said

"Your fast for an old timer." Killua said

"Oh that trick? I just barely moved" Netero said

"What do you want? Your not suppose to appear until the Last Phase right?" Killua said

"Now now no need to be so Unkind, I just got a little bored so I decided to look for some company, by the way I've been meaning to ask you, any thoughts on the Hunter Exam so far? "Netero said

"Yeah its a lotta fun there haven't been any written tests yet and I was kind of worried about that" Gon said

"I find it to be really interesting, I'm a bit anxious on whats going to happen next." Ruma said

"I'm disappointed honestly I expected it to be a lot more challenging, But i'm guessing the other phases will be?" Killua said

"Well We'll see." Netero said

Killua just looked at him unamused.

"Come on you two lets go" Killua said walking away

"Now hold on..Would you three like to play little game with me?" Netero said

"A Game?" Ruma said

"And to make it interesting if you three can beat me I will make you Hunters on the spot" Netero said

"REALLY!?" Gon and Ruma said with Killua looking at him with a Questionable look

"So..What do you say?" Netero said

* * *

Gon, Killua and Ruma were now what looked like a Sport Court with Netero dressed up in a black tank top and grey Sweats and balancing a ball with one finger.

"Now lets go over the rules of the game, its quite simple, all you have to do is take this ball from me before the Airship arrives to our destination and you win, Lets see were scheduled for an 8:00am arrival, thats not to bad you still have eight hours left, and feel free to use any tactics you want, I will only defend I promise." Netero said

"What? But thats to easy, its barely even a game." Gon said

"It does seem a little bit unfair for you." Ruma said

"Then why not give it a try and see if your right?" Netero said

"So all we have to do is take the ball?" Killua said

"Yes." Netero said

"Well then, I'll give it a shot." Killua said

"Go right ahead" Netero said

Killua then started to circle him, then as he was walking, countless after images of him started to appear as he was circling Netero.

Ruma then rubbed her eyes

"Gon are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Ruma said

"Yeah, I see a bunch of Killuas" Gon said

 _"One of the Assassination arts, the Rhythm Echo it confuses the enemy by creating after images with a varying cadence of steps, to think he has already mastered it at his age, what a dreadful child." Netero thought._

Killua then jumped out towards Netero to get the ball only for him to simply dodge no problem, Ruma and Gon watched as Killua tried to get the ball but Netero was to quick.

"Huh is that it? I was kind of expecting a bit more?" Netero said taunting Killua

 _"He moves fast for an old guy.. in that case, I'll just have to slow him down!"_ Killua said as he went for a leg sweep hitting Neteros leg with all his strength

Oh thats gotta hurt. " Ruma said cringing

Killua just smirked as Netero didn't seem fazed by the attack, then Suddenly Killuas smirk turned into a look of pain as he quickly got up jumping around holding his leg.

"AHHH Ow OAOW!" Killua said

" _He certainty didn't hold back with that kick, if I was a normal person it would've shattered my leg."_ Netero said

"Killua tag me I want to go next." Gon said

Killua then slightly limped towards Gon and tagged him

"Are you Okay?" Ruma said

"I'm fine, but damn his leg is hard as iron." Killua said still clenching his leg in pain.

Well lets see how Gon does." Ruma said

 _Hmm this one seems to be an honest young man I'm curious to see what he has up his sleeve." Netero thought as he saw Gon getting ready by stretching_

Okay." Gon said as he quickly took the first step launching himself forward quickly towards Netero

 _ahh it seems he has a quick first step, but he's coming straight at me, very foolish indeed, he's still a child" Netero said_

Gon then quickly jumped into the air

 _WAIT FROM ABOVE!?" Netero thought_

But Before Gon could go any further his head hit the top of the ceiling

 _"_ Ow!" Gon yelled as he landed behind Netero clenching his head in pain

"You Idiot! We already know how high you can jump so you don't have to go all out, Focus! you had a chance, he had his guard down for a second!" Killua yelled agitated

Geez Killua calm down." Ruma said sweatdropping

"Heh Perhaps that wasn't the right thing to do." Gon said shaking it off and getting back up

(10 Minutes Later)

Gon was still trying his best get the ball but so far with no luck whats soever Ruma just had her arms crossed tapping her finger on her forearm, bored. Ruma then got up

"Alright Come on Gon, its my turn now!" Ruma said

Gon was panting out of breath with Netero still having the Ball

"Alright Ruma your up." Gon said tagging Ruma

She then started to stretch her legs and arms but still showing signs of nervousness

 _"this girl seems to be lacking some confidence, but still showing signs of determination, this ought to be_ _interesting" Netero thought_

Ruma then took off her shoes and socks and then walked towards Netero slowly as she did she then started to pick up the pace but as she was running towards him she then started to slightly take her foot off the ground and then started to move in a Zig Zag pattern hoping to throw him off on where she might get the ball

Ruma then took action and went to reach for the ball, And to no surprise Netero simply dodged to the right Ruma then tried her best to keep on catching it going from left to right trying to keep with a specific pattern and routine.

" _It seems shes trying to throw me off guard by making me guess on how she will try to get the ball...and it seems that she's keeping to a specific method" Netero said_

but as Netero was about to move away Ruma quickly jumped towards him only for him to move to the side, Ruma then took that opportunity to reach for the ball with her legs as she passed by him and as he dodged she quickly changed her position in mid air with her legs infront of her as she quickly tried to catch the ball between her two feet.

Netero then quickly tossed the ball up in the air, fairly quickly as Rumas feet clasp nothing but air.

 _"Gotcha."_ Ruma said as she quickly landed on her feet and she then jumped into the air to get the ball that he tossed in the air, but before she could grab it he quickly kicked it away from her catching her by surprise as it bounced off the wall and back into Neteros left hand again

"Darnnit!" Ruma said

" _Hmm...quite a nice and simple strategy, hoping to throw me off by keeping with a routine and then quickly changing it at the last minute._ " Netero said

"Man I was hoping that would've worked" Ruma said stomping her foot in annoyance

"Come on Ruma keep trying!" Gon yelled

 _"These three should be able to keep me entertained until morning."_ Netero said

* * *

( A Few hours later)

The three of them still tried to get the ball from Netero all of them breathing heavily as Killua was trying again but again with no success.

"You three aren't getting anywhere huh?, why don't you all try to attack me at once." Netero said

WHY YOU!" Killua yelled in frustration

"Okay." Gon said

"Get Ready." Ruma said heading in as well

All of them then tried triple team Netero trying to get the ball, going from left to right, side to side, and when it looked like they were getting close they ended up bumping heads together.

"OW!" The three yelled in pain.

" _if were going to win this we have to be creative."_ Gon said

Gon then went for straight for Netero again ready to kick up but as he did he let his shoe slightly slip off which managed to hit Netero in the shin

"What? He kicked off his shoe to increase his range?" Netero said

Killua then kicked Netero in the back making him lose his balance and letting go of the ball.

"I got it" Killua said jumping high ready to grab the ball

"Not Quite." Netero said quickly kicking the ball away to the front of him, but before he could grab it Ruma then threw her balled up Beanie towards the ball knocking it away further from Netero.

"Sneaky Kids!" Netero yelled

Ruma, Killua and Gon then Quickly reached for the ball

I almost got it." The three yelled as they reached out.

Netero then quickly launched out towards the three leaving a massive black mark on the ground as he jumped right in between the three catching the ball in mid air while also knocking the three back because of the knockback of Netero passing them. all of them landed on there backs.

"Not to bad you three, you get an A for effort." Netero said

 _Whoa how did he pass us that fast?"_ Ruma said

Wow Your amazing Netero" Gon said

Killua with anger in his eyes slowly got up.

"Ah forget it, you won okay...I'm going to bed." Killua said as he was walking off

"Huh leaving so soon?" Netero said

Yeah Killua don't you wanna try again?" Ruma said

"Come on Killua we still got plenty of time left." Gon said looking at the clock

"Don't you two get it? we'll never get that ball from him, have you two noticed that he hasn't even used his right arm and left leg yet?" Killua said

"Huh?...yeah your right, not even once." Ruma said as he looked at Netero

"We can try for over a year and still we won't be able to get that ball" Killua said

"Oh you noticed? and to think I thought I was being quite subtle about it this whole time." Netero said

"HAHAHA you sure know how to piss me off old man! lets go you two." Killua said walking away

"In a minute I'm going to keep playing" Gon said

"What!? didn't you already hear what I just said its pointless!" Killua said

"Yeah I know but I don't really care about that, we still have plenty of time left, so I'm going to see if I can try to make him use his right hand before time runs out." Gon said

Killua was then left a little tooken back.

"I..See...Fine I get it..how about you Ruma?' Killua said looking at her

"Now that you mention it..(Yawn)...Yeah I think I'm going to bed to." Ruma said

"Well Okay I'll see you guys later" Gon said

"alright be sure to tell us that you managed to get him to use his right hand. "Ruma said waving goodbye and heading out the door along with Killua

* * *

As Ruma and Killua were walking down the Airship Ruma couldn't help but notice Killua grunting.

"Whats wrong?" Ruma said

"He was just taunting us through that entire game. errgh..now I'm in a bad mood" Killua said lost in thought

"Killua don't let it get to you" Ruma said

"If I hadn't stopped when I did I probably would've killed him to get the ball." Killua said still lost in thought

Ruma then put a hand on his shoulder

"Killua?" Ruma said

'WHAT!?" Killua yelled kind of scaring Ruma a little bit. as fingernails on one of his hands started to change into claws without her noticing, ready to lash out.

"Just calm down...it was just a game." Ruma said

Killua then went wide eyed realizing on what he was about to do, He then quickly retracted the claws back.

"...Sorry," Killua said as he got his composure back as he continued to walk forward.

Ruma then went into her backpack and took out a Soda

"hey Killua." Ruma said

"Yeah" Killua said

Ruma then handed him the soda

"Here drink that?" Ruma said

"What is it?" Killua said

"Its my favorite soda, I usually drink it to calm my nerves." Ruma said as she took another soda can out

"Trust me its good." Ruma said as she took a drink from hers

Killua then opened the can of soda and took a drink from it, it didn't take him long to finish it.

"There..Better?" Ruma said as she finished her soda to.

Killua had his eyes closed and then let out a slight burp.

"Yep." Killua said as he crushed the soda can

"I knew..(BURP) Ruma then made loud burp out of nowhere and she quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment as her face went red, Killua then looked at Ruma with a surprising look

"I..didn't mean." Ruma said

Killua then just started to chuckle and then started laughing

"Haha Good one." Killua said as he continued laughing

Ruma's embarrassment then quickly faded and then she started laughing with him.

* * *

(The Next morning)

It wasn't long until the Airship arrived at the Third Phase of the exam which they all arrived at a Tall Tower. Everyone got off the airship as Bean went to explain where there were all at

"Everyone this is the site of the hunters exams third phase, you'll be competing here a top of the Trick Tower...In Order to Pass this phase you must make it to the base of the tower of alive, the time limit is 72 hours..and with that the third phase will now begin good to luck to each and every one of you." Bean said as the boarded the Airship and it flew off.

Killua, Ruma, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio walked to the edge of the tower as they looked down.

"Whoa." Ruma said

"Now what? are we suppose to climb down the tower?" Leorio said

Well I hope not, that would be suicide." Kurapika said

"hehe sure for most guys." all four of them turned around saw a man with number 86 badge on his tank top as he was about to climb down

"For an expert rock climber like me this is going to be a piece of cake" the Rock Climber said

"Wow." Killua said

"Look how fast he's going." Gon said

"I hope he makes it down alright" Ruma said

Then Suddenly all of then started to hear distant screeches of something big flying by

"what the hell is that?" Leorio said looking out

Something Big...HEY GUY! YOU BETTER GET BACK UP HERE!" Ruma yelled

"HUH!? WHY!?" The Rock climber yelled out stopping as he wasn't to far way from the top.

Ruma then pointed and the Rock Climber looked and noticed a giant six legged flying beast heading towards him

"Oh Shit." the Rock Climber said as he started to climb back up again with fast pace.

He ain't gonna make it." Killua said nonchalantely

The Rock climber was merely inches away and from getting back to the top as the Creature was ready to eat swoop up and eat him his hand reached the top and he pulled himself back up to the top again as the Creature swooped right up knocking all of them down as the Creature went back to the near bottom of the tower again. The Rock climber was then just gasping for Air.

"...Thanks...if you hadn't given me the heads up I would've been that freaks lunch." The Rock climber said as he layed there catching his breath.

"Well so much for Climbing down." Leorio said

"There has to be some other way" Ruma said

Gon and the gang then started to look around the top of the tower seeing there was a way to get the bottom.

"Do you see anything?" Ruma said

"Nope" Killua said

Hey Guys look" Gon said

What is it?" Ruma said

Gon then pointed as guy who was expecting the floor and then suddenly the floor under him quickly flipped him over inside.

"What the?" Ruma said as she ran towards the floor

"What just happened?" Killua said

"It looks like some kind of trapdoor or something?" Gon said as he felt the ground

"Can you open it again?" Ruma said

"Lets see." Gons said as he jumped onto the floor but it wouldn't budge

"It seems it can only be used one time" Killua said

Hmm." Ruma said as she layed her hand on another tile and it slightly pushed down

Look I found another one of those trap doors" Ruma said

Yeah I found another one right over here" Killua said pressing down

So theirs a lot of these traps doors right under our noses." Gon said

"It would explain why theirs less people here" Killua said

"Lets tell Leorio and Kurapika." Ruma said

Killua, Gon and Ruma then went and found Leorio and Kurapika and explained to them on what they discovered.

"I see, so the trap doors can only be used once and judging by its size only one person can go through at a time" Kurapika said

"Which means that were gonna have to split up." Ruma said

"It seems that that might be the case" Kurapika said

So we decided that we each pick a door and see how it goes, we've already found five of them for us to use right over there" Killua said pointing

"And no hard feelings if one of them is a trap, so what do you two gonna do?" Gon said

"Works for me, seems like luck is part of the game or somethin" Leorio said

"No objections here, that settles it." Kurapika said

The five of them then took there positions on what trap door they want to individually use.

"On the count of three we all hop in at exactly the same time, okay?" Leorio said

"I guess that means, this is good bye for now guys" Gon said

"We'll meet up at the base of the tower." Kurapika said

"Sounds like a plan" Leorio said

"Yeah lets do this!" Killua said

"Good luck everyone!" Ruma said

"1,2,3!" The five of them yelled jumping onto there trap doors.

they then felt themselves being tipped over into the tower.

Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and Leorio all landed in the same room.

"Huh...What? Leorio said as he noticed them

"Well that was certaintly a brief farewell." Kurapika said

Yeah, who woulda thought those trap doors would lead us into the same room" Leorio said

"Wait...What about Ruma?" Gon said

All four of them looked around but she was nowhere to be found.

"Ah crap, it seems she didn't have the best of luck joining the rest of us." Leorio said

Do you think she fell into a trap?" Killua said

"Its hard to say for certain, I really hope not." Kurapika said

"Don't worry, I'm sure shes fine, We'll just meet her at the base of the tower like we planned." Gon said in a confident tone

* * *

"WHOOOOOAAAA!" Ruma yelled as she landed on her feet in a isolated room

"Phew, that was some drop." Ruma said to herself as she stood back up she then started to look around as she noticed a door and small table that held two Timer Watches on it.

she then started to hear rumbling noises coming from above, Ruma quickly moved out fo the way as another person landed in the chamber, The the guy had the Badge number #53 with a Quiver filled with arrows and a bow in hand.

"Finally I found a way inside." The man said

"Uh, Hello." Ruma said

The man turned around and noticed Ruma greeting him

"Oh, it seems i'm not alone." The man said

"My Names Ruma" Ruma said

"the Names Pokkle, High" The man said returning the greeting

"Well...do you have any idea what we should do?" Ruma said

"Maybe the Description on the wall over there might tell us something" Pokkle said pointing at the wall as he walked towards it

both of them looked and noticed a Description and a diagram of what looked like chambers at each ending section.

"The First two that drop into this chamber, both must keep an open mind in order to get through." Pokkle said reading the description

Ruma then looked at the large map display that was underneath the Description.

this map is big." Ruma said

 _"Hello and welcome to the Trick Tower"_

 _"_ Both of them looked up and noticed an intercom in the corner of the chamber.

 _"My names is Lippo and I am the examiner of this years Hunter Exams Third Phase. Welcome to the Path of Two on the wall you will see a huge diagram of chambers that you will need to traverse in the next 72 hours together, cooperation is key so be sure to keep a level head"_ The Intercoms then shut off

The Electronic door then opened up.

"Well..it looks like were in this together, come on." Pokkle said as he put on his wrist timer.

"Right" Ruma said

The two of them then entered through the door and it closes behind them.


	6. ThexThirdxPhase

The two of them continued to walk down the large corridor as they cautiously moved through it,

They then found themselves in front of a large door

"Press O to open or X to keep close...well that's not a hard thing to decide" Pokkle said as he pressed the O on his timer along with Ruma.

The Door then slowly opened, both of them cautiously walked through the door and as soon as they did the door quickly shut behind them an they were left in darkness

"I can't see" Ruma said

"Why is it so damn dark" Pokkle said

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

both of them looked and noticed a skinny man holding what looked like a candle along with a key hanging around his neck.

"Who are you?" Ruma said

"Hehe, just a humble prisoner serving a 200 year sentence is all" The man said through a creepy grin.

For what?" Pokkle said

"For slaughtering a small village...Not that it really matters." the man said nonchalantly

"Why are you here?" Ruma said

"Oh yeah I'm just part of a little game were going to be playing" The man said

"What Game?" Pokkle said

Its called "Key hunt" the man said

"and why would we play?" Pokkle said

Well I'll tell you..you see this door behind me? you will need two keys in order to get through One of those keys you will find in the the next chamber behind the door to the right and as for the second one..." The man said holding the key to his neck

Pokkle then quickly took his Bow and readied his shot.

"Pokkle what are you...?" Ruma siad

Pokkle then shot his Arrow but before it could do anything the man dropped the candle and dodged as everything went black, and as the light turned back on the man dissapeared

"Where did he go?" Ruma said

"Hey now that wasn't very nice" and echo went out

"Like I'm going to be nice to a murdering psychopath like you" Pokkle said

"Well that was just plain rude and here I thought you and that little brat would be fun." the mans aid

Who are you calling a brat!?" Ruma yelled

"You see if you two fail, my sentence gets deduced by half and in order to get this key around my neck your gonna have to earn it by opening the door to my cell, which is also the key to the main door out of here and fighting me, although I highly doubt you have a chance of succeeding...Good luck" The Echo ended

* * *

The two of them then stood towards the door. Pokkle and Ruma then pressed the button on there timers to open it.

"Well here goes nothing" Pokkle said

as they continued on the path that they were talking slowly started to build up more and more light as they went further down.

"What do you think we might encounter here?" Ruma said

"I don't know but keep alert?" Pokkle said

As they continued forward they found themselves Near a rail cart along with another map on the wall

"Its another map" Ruma said

the map showed a lot of railways some leading to dead end and others intersecting as well.

Ruma and Pokkle then started to at the description

"two of the Applicants who ride this Trolley must work together to traverse this track, the buttons on your timers will change the directions of the track at each specific point, be sure to choose wisely as you go" Pokkle said reading the description.

Ruma then looked at the cart with skepticism and then slightly kicked it

"It seems okay" Ruma said

"Well its not like we have a choice were going to need to ride this in order to get to our destination" Pokkle said as got into the cart

Come on." Pokkle said as he helped Ruma into the Cart, Pokkle then looked at the release latch and then pulled it back to release the mine cart and they could feel themselves being carried off.

As time went by they then found themselves at a crossroads as they stopped and the railway was starting to shift as two pathways opened

"So which one do we take?" Ruma said

"I pick Right" Pokkle said quickly pushing the button,

"Hey! At least give me a minute to think" Ruma said as she pushed the button to go right

"Whats there to think about I know what I'm doing, trust me" Pokkle said

Soon there section of the railway then started to Connect to the right passage, but as soon as they continued forward they then felt themselves heading straight down really fast as they both screamed.

the Mine cart then took off nearly derailing them both

"LEAN TO THE LEFT!" Pokkle yelled

Ruma and Pokkle quickly tilted the cart to the left putting the cart back in place.

"WE GOT TO SLOW THIS DOWN!" Ruma yelled

Ruma and then started to pull back on the brake but it wasn't working

Pokkle then tried to help Ruma slow it down but then the brake snapped off,

"This is bad" Ruma said

Pokkle then looked forward and saw another crossing coming

"Theres another crossing coming!" Pokkle yelled

"LETS GO LEFT THIS TIME!" Ruma yelled pressing the button along with Pokkle

The Mine cart then took a tight turn to the left as they were almost tipped over to the side again.

"HOW LONG DOES THIS THING GO!?" Pokkle yelled to himself

Oh No" Ruma said looking forward as they saw a Ramp

HOLD ON!" Pokkle yelled

Pokkle and Ruma then gripped on the sides of the cart as it jumped and then slammed back onto the rail again.

"Look! I can see the end of this thing!" Pokkle yelled

BUT THERES A GAP THOUGH!" Ruma yelled

"Looks were going to have to jump" Pokkle said

"What!?" Ruma said

"Theres no choice! if we don't we'll die!" Pokkle yelled

All right!" Ruma yelled

Ready..." Pokkle said

The Cart then jetted off the rails forward but as soon as it started to tilt down to the abyss below.

"JUMP!" Pokkle yelled

Ruma and Pokkle then jumped as there legs pushed off the cart as it was falling into the darkness below, Pokkle jumped far enough to make it ot the other side and rolled, as Ruma quickly grabbed the edge as she barely missed

"I'm slipping!" Ruma yelled as she was trying to pull herself up. Pokkle quickly grabbed her by the arm as she was mere second from losing her grip, Ruma was then quickly brought up,

"Man...That was a close one" Ruma said as she took a huge breath.

Pokkle then stopped by the door

"We need to keep going, come on" Pokkle said as he pressed the button

"Wait, lets just catch our breath for a minute" Ruma said sitting down

"Look we don't got time for resting the sooner we get that key the better" Pokkle said

"You know were suppose to work as a team you know that right?" Ruma said

"Yes..I do so why aren't you working with me?" Pokkle said

"What!? Why don't you take into consideration on how I'm feeling right now, we just got done nearly escaping death right now!" Ruma said

"Look...we don't have time to argue about this lets just continue on." Pokkle said

"Not until I have my break first!" Ruma yelled

"You can have your break later!...Lets go!" Pokkle yelled

"...No"" Ruma said

" What!?" Pokkle said

I said No! I want to take a little break!" Ruma yelled

"Why are you being so difficult?!" Pokkle yelled

"I'm...Scared! Okay!...I just want to sit down and just...Catch my breath...Please." Ruma said in a kind of scared tone.

Pokkle then looked at her and then sighed.

"Alright, fine" Pokkle said

"...Thank You" Ruma said

Pokkle then sat down to.

"Ruma was just took a deep breath and reacheed into her backpack and took out a canteen of water, and Drank it.

"Do you want a drink?" Ruma said

"I'm fine" Pokkle said

There were then silent for a minute

"So, is this your first time taking the Hunter Exam, its mine" Ruma said

"No" Pokkle said

"Really? how many times have you tried it?" Ruma said

"This will be my second time taking it, the first time I was fifteen years old, I actually made it to the 4th phase of the exam." Pokkle said

"But?" Ruma said

"What do you think? I didn't pass...it kind of broke me...for a while...So I decided to use the last 2 years to hone my skills and take it again, and this time I'm gonna pass it." Pokkle said

"Have you decided on what you want to do when you become a hunter?" Ruma said

"Not yet, but I got a few ideas in mind...How about you why do you want to become Hunter?" Pokkle said

"I want to become a Beast Hunter" Ruma said

Pokkle then lifted an eyebrow.

"What?" Ruma said

"Oh nothing, I just find it surprising thats all, I didn't really picture you being interested in something like that?" Pokkle said

"Well you know what they say, looks are deceiving" Ruma said

"Why do you want to become that kind of Hunter?" Pokkle said

Ruma then took out her Journal

"Well weirdly enough its because of this" Ruma said as he walked towards him to show him, Pokkle then looked at it with an intriguing look, seeing the pictures of different creatures and there Descriptions.

"Did you do this?" Pokkle said

"No, it was my fathers Journal...he was a beast Hunter, at least that's what I was told by my Mom, it kind of opened my eyes to how many cool things and creatures are out there in the world still ready to be discovered, and I want to find them, and the only way for me to do that is to become a Hunter" Ruma said

"This is really cool, your father must've been a very committed Hunter to put in so much detail with these creatures" Pokkle said

Ruma was just silent and was kind of smiling. Pokkle then gave the journal back to her.

"Are you ready to go?" Pokkle said

"Yeah lets get going" Ruma said pushing the button on her watch as the door opened up

* * *

(Later)

"I hope that were nearing the end of this hallway, I didn't expect it to be this long, Ugh" Ruma said

 **"GROWL"**

Man I'm Hungry" Ruma said

Yeah me to, I don't suppose you have anything in that backpack of yours?" Pokkle said

Just about 6 Granola bars left" Ruma said

as they walked forward they then stopped as they saw sharp wires sprouting down the Maze. along with some minor holes covering the floors, alogn with some of them being noticeably cracked.

What the hell is this?" Pokkle said

Ruma slightly touched the the wire with her finger and it slightly cut her.

"Ow." Ruma said

"Careful, the Wire seems to be really sharp, one wrong move and we'll be sliced to pieces. just carefully try to maneuver your way through" Pokkle said as he carefully got up

Pokkle and Ruma then started to slowly try to traverse through the Wires, going under and over the Wires, Ruma slowly went under one of the wires as it stretched across her head as she carefully went under it but as she did she felt that he ground below her was starting to give way, she quickly moved before the small portion of of ground that she stepped on gave way, as her cheek was slightly slashed.

Pokkle was having trouble himself as he maneuvered around and as he put his foot down onto part of the floor and it collapsed casusing him to slump onto the ground dangerously close to a Wire. Ruma quickly turned around

"I'm fine..Just keep going" Pokkle said as he pulled himself up.

"were almost there just a little bit further" Ruma said as she moved forward.

Ruma then approached the last row of wires and the only opening was in the middle, alogn with another wire after.

I'm going to have to jump through the middle and dive under the other one." Ruma said

Ruma then took a deep breath

" _Okayokayokayokayokay" Ruma said_

Ruma then jumped through the middle of the wire and then slid under the other wire as a small slice of hair was clipped off her head.

"Alright, I'm through" Ruma said as he turned towards Pokkle who was next to do the jump.

Pokkle then readied himself, and then he made his jump, but as he landed part of the floor gave way and was unable to slide, and with a last ditch effort he decided to jump over the wire instead but as he did he ended up clipping his leg onto the wire as it gave him a deep cut down his lower leg,

"AHHHHH!" Pokkle yelled as he landed on the ground with a thud holding his leg as it was bleeding

"Oh my god!" Ruma screamed

Pokkle quickly rolled up his pant leg and saw the long gash it was about 6 inches.

"the cut is not to deep so its not to bad, Ruma I'm going to need your help, you know how to stitch right?" Pokkle said through gritting teeth

"What?" Ruma said

"Do you know!?" Pokkle said raising his tone

"well I use to stitch up clothes with my mom" Ruma said

" Good enough, its just about the same but with just skin" Pokkle said

"That does not make it better Pokkle" Ruma said

"Please...I won't be able to do this on my own...I need you to help me...please" Pokkle said

Ruma just took a deep breath

"Okay fine what do you need me to do?" Ruma said

"Check my quiver, there are small pockets on it, in one of them you will find some extra string for my bow" Pokkle said

Ruma quickly looked through the quivers pockets and found the extra string.

"Now were going to need something sharp to pierce through the skin carefully I don't suppose you have a needle or anything by any chance do you?" Pokkle said

"I can look" Ruma said

Ruma looked through her backpack and as she did she noticed something sticking out of the side of her back pack, it was a fishing hook from Gons fishing rod.

"Huh?. _...it seems one of Gons fish hooks was snagged off of his rod when he handed my backpack back to me" Ruma said_

"can we use this?" Ruma said showing Pokkle the hook

"That'll work, (Inhales)...Okay" Pokkle said

Ruma then attached the string to the hook.

"Do you have anything to drink?" Pokkle said

"Ruma then gave him her canteen and he took a huge drink out of it.

"Okay, I'm ready" Pokkle said

Ruma took the Canteen back and then poured some some onto her hands to wash off any dirt that was on her hands and fingernails

Ruma then carefully pierced the skin but as soon as she did Pokkle grunted loudly in pain.

"Sorry" Ruma said quickly stopping

"No, just keep going we got to get this wound closed" Pokkle said

Ruma then slowly pulled the hook through the skin and then she went to loop it onto the other part of the skin. Ruma then continued on, what felt like hours for Ruma as the constant grunts and screams from Pokkle started to make her uneasy.

"All right I'm almost done" Ruma said

"...Hey Ruma" Pokkle said

"Yeah" Ruma said

"...I just want to say...Thank you, for doing this for me, this would've been twice as hard for me if I didn't have somebody to stitch this" Pokkle said

"Don't worry about it were both in this together" Ruma said

"No...I was kind of a jerk earlier...and I'm sorry" Pokkle said

"Its fine, I'm use to getting yelled at" Ruma said kind of uncomfortable as she finished the final loop completely closing the wound.

"There, that should do it" Ruma said washing some blood off of her hand with some of the water out of her canteen.

"Pokkle then slowly tried to get up with his good leg.

"here" Ruma said giving him a shoulder for support, as he got up he then tried to give the leg some pressure by putting his foot on it and he made slight grunt in pain, but was able to give it a little support.

"There I should be able to walk a little bit, if I just take it slow It should heal in no time." Pokkle said

"Alright lets get the Key" Ruma said as she went to grab the key from the wall

and as she did the side of the wall by them then opened a passage way

"This should lead us back" Pokkle said

"as they walked through they noticed a description of the passage and how long it will take to get back and when they looked they were bug eyed

"20 hours!?" They both yelled out

Pokkle looked at his timer watch.

"We still have some time left, we should be able to make it back in time" Pokkle said

But theirs no telling what we might cross once we enter it though" Ruma said

"Its not like we have a choice" Pokkle said as he slowly started to walk with his injured leg

"Are you sure you will be able to walk a bit further?" Ruma said

"I'll be fine, lets just get going" Pokkle said

"I'll Lead the way" Ruma said

"Alright...lets go" Pokkle said

(19 hours later)

After what felt like forever, Ruma and Pokkle could see the end of the tunnel,

"Hey look Pokkle were almost there" Ruma said with a smile

"Thats good" Pokkle said kind of exhausted as he felt the pain in his leg, he then slightly tripped

"Pokkle!" Ruma said

"Don't worry I'm fine I just stumbled I can still walk" Pokkle said as he got up

as they finally made it out they had a sigh of relief when they saw the Familiar room with the Two doors, Ruma then took out the key and then opened the door to the Prisoners Cell. and as she opened it she noticed that the Cell was large room which was set like a battle Arena with The Prisoner sitting down likee he was bored

"Well it seems that you've made it Well thats a shame, I was hoping for a Freebee with my sentence, Ah well," The Prisoner said as he took out a Hunting knife.

"So which one you Will i be fighting?" the prisoner said as he stylishly twirled his knife in his hands

"Alright, Pokkle you stay here and rest, I'm going to takke this guy" ruma said

"What?..No not by yourself" Pokkle said

"your not in any condition to really fight Pokkle...Don't worry I can handle this guy" Ruma said as she took out her Bo staff and slowly walked into the Arena

"Oh I see, so a little brat is who I am going to have to kill huh?" The Prisoner said

Ruma just looked at him with her Bo staff in hand.

"what your gonna do? Whack me with that? Ha good luck with that!" The Prisoner said lunging his Hunting knife towards her

Ruma without hesitation quickly swatted the hunting knife away by quickly hitting his hand with a painful force

"OW!" The Prisoner yelled

Then Ruma quickly jabbed the end of her Bo Staff right into the Prisoners face, breaking his nose

"You little bitch!" The prisoner screamed ready to lunge at her only for her to trip him. Ruma then twirled back her Bo Staff into position The Prisoner then started to get angry as he picked up his hunting knife again Ruma quickly dodged to the right and Quickly ducked as she hit his Stomach making him Bend Forward as Ruma quickly went up with her Bo Staff hitting him underneath his chin and then on the top of his head knocking him down again. the Prisoner then coughed out as he as he slowly tried to get up, as the prisoner looked at her with Anger

"how are you..." The prisoner said shocked

"I had a good teacher" Ruma said as she twirled the staff knocking him on the head knocking him out, Ruma then casually took the key from him and then started to walk out of the cell. With Pokkle flabbergasted.

"What?" Ruma said

"Uh...How did you.." Pokkle said

"Like I told him I had a good Teacher" Ruma said

"Well...it was impressive to see you handle that guy that was twice your size" Pokkle said

"Well we got our two keys lets get that door open" Ruma said smiling

"Right" Pokkle said as he took out his key

Ruma and Pokkle stood infront of the large door and then inserted the two keys into the slots as they turned the keys a mechanism can be heard as the as the door started to open, and not to there Surprise it was another Hallway

"Great another Hallway" Pokkle said

"Come on!" Ruma said running down it with Excitement

"Hey Wait!" Pokkle said as he started to slightly jog

* * *

(The bottom of the Tower)

I can see the Exit!" Pokkle yelled

It wasn't long until both Ruma and Pokkle ran through the Exit

"All right Goal!" Pokkle yelled

"Yeah!" Ruma yelled

Pokkle and Ruma then quickly did a High five as another door opened with an Applicant arriving.

" _Pokkle applicant number 53, Ruma applicant Number 406 and Goz Applicant number 371 arrived simultaneously Time elapsed 30 hours and 4 minutes" The Intercom yelled_

"30 hours?" Ruma said

" huh? I was expecting for us to get out a bit later then that" Pokkle said

Ruma then started to look around the large area only seeing a few applicants one of them being Hisoka who then stared at her which Ruma got a little nervous from but he quickly put his head back down shutting his eyes with a smile. but what she was really concerned was that none of her other Friends Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio made it yet.

Hey Ruma look theirs food" Pokkle said pointing at the the extended Food rack

"Huh?...Oh yeah, thats great" Ruma said staggering with her words

"Are you okay?" Pokkle said

"I just thought that my friends would be here" Ruma said

"Well we still got 40 hours left I'm sure they'll be here soon" Pokkle said

"Yeah your right, I shouldn't worry to much" Ruma said with a slight smile

"Well I don't know about you but lets get something to eat" Pokkle said

"Yeah" Ruma said

* * *

(30 hours Later)

59,60,61,62,63,64" Ruma said quietly counting as she was kicking up her footbag. while Pokkle was laying up against the wall resting as his leg was healing up. then suddenly another door then started to open up and Ruma quickly stopped and looked with anticipation only to see a monkey and his master come out.

 _"Sommy Applicant Number 118 is the 16th to pass time elapsed 61 hours and 54 minutes"_

Pokkle then looked at his timer

"Really? we still have 10 hours left?" Pokkle said

Ruma just let out a big sigh as she laid back up against the wall and started to tap her foot in worry.

"Come on guys hurry up." Ruma said to herself in anger

"Ruma worrying about it isn't going to get them here any faster" Pokkle said

Ruma just slumped down to the ground.

"Yeah I know" Ruma said

"These guys must be really important to you for you to worry this badly" Pokkle said

"I've only known them for a short while, But for some odd reason...I felt like I've known them for a very long time...I've never really had friends...and every time I tried to make friends people would just make fun of me and well...Yeah" Ruma said when she couldn't think on what else to say without embarrassing herself

"Its fine..I understand...Why not try to get some rest, keep your mind off of things" Pokkle said

"Yeah that seems like a good idea" Ruma said as she put the back of her head up against the wall and closed her eyes

(9 hours and 58 mins later)

Hey Ruma wake up" Pokkle said shaking her by the shoulder

"Huh?" Ruma said

"We got two Minutes left until the Phase is over" Pokkle said

"What?" Ruma said as she quickly got up

Then suddenly another door started too open, Ruma then waited in anticipation to see who will come out, but to her disappointment it was someone else, and he was extremely in bad shape.

"I...finally..made it" The guy said before collapsing to the ground Imori the youngest out of the Amori Brothers checked his pulse

"He's dead" Imori said

"Damn what a Moron, better to survive and try again next year then to pass and die trying" Umori said

" _1 minute remains" the intercom said_

"Thats it then looks like its the 21 one of us that are here" Imori said

Rumas expression then turned into sadness as she put her head down Pokkle then put a hand on her shoulder out of Sympathy

"I'm sorry" Pokkle said

Ruma just sighed but before she could say anything another door then suddenly started to open, and much to everyone's surprise when 3 figures came out, it was Gon, Killua and Kurapika.

 _"Kurapika number 404 is the 22nd to pass, Killua number 99 is the 23rd to pass, Gon number 405 is the 24th to pass time elapse 71 hours and 59 minutes 30 seconds remain" The intercom said_

"Even with that Big slide that was really close" Gon said

"Yeah My hands are covered in Blisters" Kurapika said

"Same here" Leorio said as he was trying to get through the Entrance but Toppa was getting in his way

 _"Leorio Number 403 is the 25th to pass and Tonpa Number 16 is the 26th to pass, Time elapse 71 hours and 59 minutes."_

"my hands are wrecked but the five of us were able to get through the tower together didn;t we? and it all thanks to you Gon" Leorio said

"We entered the long and Difficult path, broke down the wall and snuck through the short and easy one" Kurapika said

"I can't believe you came up with that idea right on the spot Gon" Leorio said

"I figured we were able to break through the walls with the weapons, but it did take up most of the time that we had though" Gon said

"HEY YOU GUYS!"

All of them turned and saw Ruma running towards them

"RUMA!" Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio yelled

"You made it through!" Gon said

Rumas face then turned sour as she slightly punched, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio on the arm

"Ow, what was that for?" Leorio said

"THATS FOR MAKING ME WORRY ALL THIS TIME YOU JERKS!" Ruma yelled

"Yeah sorry about that, we just got sidetracked a little, Thats all" Leorio said

"gee and whose's fault is that I wonder?" Killua said

"SHUT UP!" Leorio screamed

"I'm just glad you guys are alright" Ruma said

"We could say the same for you, glad that you made it out okay to" Kurapika said

"It wasn't easy but just like all of you I wasn't alone to deal with it" Ruma said looking at Pokkle who then gave her a slight wave.

 _"The Third phase of the Hunter Exam is now over 26 applicants have passed including one deceased"_ The Intercom said

The Main door then started to slightly open as all the Applicants awaited for the Fourth Phase to start.


	7. HuntingxforxBadges

Kurapika, Ruma, Gon, Killua and Leorio and the rest of the applicants that made it exited the tower as all of them saw the clear blue sky along with the open ocean and an island out in the distance. along with The third phase examiner.

"Ahhh, Fresh air." Ruma said

"Yeah you said it" Leorio said

"Congratulations all of you who have made it through the third phase, All that remains is the fourth and Final phase. The Fourth phase which will take place on Zevil Island which is over there. now lets proceed" Lippo said snapping his fingers and as he did an assistance rolled out a box

"To begin with I need you all to draw slots now." Lippo said

"draw Lots for what?" Pokkle said

"For who you hunt and who hunts you, in this box are exactly 26 cards numbered cards, hwich mean that one of the numbered cards will correspond with your badge, now each of you will draw out a card in the order you exited the tower, now which one of you is first?" Lippo said

All of the Applicants then drew out there cards in the order they were told to.

"Now if you would, all of you remove the stickers on your cards" Lippo said

All of them then took off the stickers and looked at the Number

"The Number that you see is your target" Lippo said

everyone then quickly covered there Badges.

"This box has recorded the number that each of you drew, each card was tallied and stored in memory, so your welcome to get rid of your card if you wish.. the objective is to steal your targets badge" Lippo said

"So we don't have to kill each other?" Imori said

"The Method is up to you, it makes no difference...Now listen carefully collecting your targets badge will earn you three points, your own badge is also three points and any other badge is worth 1 point, To Pass the Fourth Phase you will need to collect six points, so during your time on Zevil Island. collect the 6 points you need or you will fail the Exam" Lippo said

* * *

(On a Boat to Zevil Island)

All the Applicants were now on a boat heading towards the island, with there guide Kara.

"All right everyone for the next 2 hours your all free to do what ever you like, thank you And i hope you all enjoy the rest of the voyage" Kara said going back into the ship

Hey Gon, Hey Killua" Ruma said

Hey Ruma" Gon and Killua said as she sat down right by them

"So uh who did you two get?" Killua said

"You First." Ruma said

"yeah what did you draw?" Gon said

"Its a secret" Killua said

All of them were silent for a second and then started to slightly laugh

"Don't worry, your not my target Gon, and neither are you Ruma I promise" Killua said

"Thats good You and Ruma aren't my target either" Gon said

"Same here, you guys are safe from me" Ruma said

"You want to show the numbers that we have at the same time?" Killua said

"Yeah" Gon said

"Sure" Ruma said

"Ready, Go" the three of them said showing there badges Gon had 44, Killua had 199 and Ruma had 198

"Wait Number 44? isn't that.." Ruma said

"Hisoka?...Yeah" Gon said

"You got some serious bad luck" Killua said

"You think so?..what about you two, whose Number 198 and 199?" Gon said

"I don't know, I didn't really pay much attention to anybody else when I was waiting for you guys in the tower." Ruma said

"I was hoping you would know who he is?" Killua said

"Nope sorry" Gon said

"If I had just been smarter about it I would've memorized everybodys numbers, but right when he explained it everybody already took off there badges So I wasn't able to, pretty lame huh?" Killua said

Gon then started to tense up a little but with a smile

"Hey Gon are you okay?" Ruma said

"You seem a bit Nervous or are you happy, which one is it?" Killua said

""a Little bit of both I guess If i had a fight with Hisoka one on one I wouldn't stand a chance against him" Gon said

"We already learned that the first time we tried to fight him remember?" Ruma said

"Yeah that's what I mean...but If all I have to do is take his badge, I don't know, might have a shot, but the way it is now all I know is, is that I have a chance. and to be honest is does scare me, but I think its worth it" Gon said

"I gotcha, Well lets all do our best Just don't get yourselves killed you two" Killua said getting up and walking off

"Yeah" Gon and Ruma said

* * *

(the Shore of Zevil Island)

"Okay then everyone you will be disembarking in the order you completed the Third phase from the Shortest to Longest..you will go ashore one at a time with a two minute intervals separating the applicants Alright? you will all be on the island for one week that means you have 7 days to collect your 6 points and return to this location first applicant get ready to disembark now" Kara said holding a Timer.

Hisoka then started to walk off,

"Alright the second person" Kara said

3 Applicants later.

"the 6th Person can go" Kara said

"Good luck out there Ruma" said

"Thanks Gon same to you" Ruma said waving bye as she started to Run out towards Woods

" _Okay first things first I need to get some distance away from the other applicants and figure out who 198 is"_ Ruma said

* * *

Sometime Later...

Ruma was by a nearby stream filling up her canteen as she took a big drink out of it.

"Man I haven't seen a single person in hours and I still can't figure out who 198 is." Ruma said as she was looking up at the sky and noticed that the sun was going down

"its getting late hmmm, that tree looks safe" Ruma said as she climbed up the tree

"Oh Apples" Ruma said as she took one out of the tree and started to eat it she then took out her journal and started to go through it, but no matter how many times she did she never got tired of it.

" _Dad...how did you do it?" Ruma said_

it wasn't long until she fell asleep

(Flashback a few years ago in school)

"Alright everyone as you can see here by this Equation" the Teacher

Ruma who was sitting down at her desk, as she was tapping her foot as she looked out the window in boredom as,

 _RUMA!"_

 _Ruma quickly looked up towards the teacher with shock_

 _"Huh?" Ruma said_

 _"I have asked you a question what is the answer?" the Teacher said_

 _"Well...Uh, could you explain it again?" Ruma said_

 _The entire Class just groaned in annoyance._

 _RIIIIIIIIING!_

 _"Alright thats it it for today class, remember that your homework is due in two days" the Teacher said_

 _Ruma just about to leave when suddenly she was stopped by her teacher_

 _"Ruma can I talk to you for a second?" The Teacher_

 _"Yes ." Ruma said_

 _"Listen Ruma, you got to start paying more attention in class..I took a look into your grades and they have been slightly slipping, Is everything okay?" Ms Whalberg said_

 _"Yeah everythings fine" Ruma said_

 _"are you sure?" Ms Whalberg said_

 _"I'm fine" Ruma said_

 _"Well even if things are all right, I think it would be best to hold a parent teacher conference so that we can discuss a few things to help you, that will be all" Ms Whalberg said_

 _Ruma just sighed in annoyance as she walked out the classroom_

 _as she was getting her things she then started to hear some commotion coming from the other kids_

 _"what is wrong with that girl?...It was a simple answer" a Kid said_

 _"It was just her zoning out again" another kid said_

 _"is she stupid?" Another kid said_

 _Ruma just slammed her locker and walked off_

 _(After school)_

 _Ruma decided to take a long detour from her house to explore more of the large forest that was in her area, as she looked at the Meira mountains in the distance as she thought back at one of the creatures that she read from the journal_

 _The Canineasaurus a Rare Reptile species, discovered in the outskirts of the Miera Mountains, its features strongly resembles a dog but with Reptilian attributes such as scales and talons and also lays eggs, but unlike reptiles it seems to be a warm blooded creature..."_

 _"I just can't wait to go there one of these days" Ruma said_

 _(A Couple hours later)_

 _"Mom I'm home." Ruma said coming through the door. Ruma could see her mother sitting down on the couch with her head down._

 _"Mom whats wrong?" Ruma said_

 _"What took you so long?" Rumas Mother said_

 _"Oh uh I just decided to stay after school a little bit, you know just trying to get as much help as I can." Ruma said_

 _"Ruma what did I say about lying to me?" Rumas mother said_

 _Rumas Mother then put the Journal onto the table._

 _"You went through my Room!?" Ruma said shocked_

 _"How much do you know?" Rumas Mother said sadly_

 _"...Enough." Ruma said_

 _Rumas Mother started to cry a little._

 _"The person who wrote it, was my dad right?" Ruma said_

 _Rumas Mother just looked down._

 _"I Think its best I showed you the rest of his things." Rumas mother said as walked off to Grab the box that Ruma found in the Attic a while ago and put it down towards her, she then went through it and took out a Picture of a Man who was standing by a Large Creature that looked like a Scaly Dinosaur/Dog as he had his hand on it like he was petting it. Ruma looked at it with Curiosity._

 _"Is this..my dad?" Ruma said_

 _Rumas Mother smiled a little._

 _"Yes and these were his things..When he went out to travel and he ever found something that he thinks I would like he would always send it my way." Rumas Mother said_

 _"Is he still out there exploring finding more of those cool looking things and creatures? it must be so cool to be a Hunter being able to explore and do stuff like that, I Wanna d..." Ruma said in a exciting way_

 _Rumas Mother started to worry what her Daughter was saying._

 _"...He's Dead." Rumas Mother said in a broken voice_

 _Rumas eyes went wide._

 _"What?"" Ruma said_

 _"He's been dead for a long time." Rumas Mother said_

 _"How do you know he's Dead? " Ruma said Questioning._

 _"I just know." Rumas Mother said_

 _Ruma then started to frown._

 _"How come you never told me about this? Don't you think I had the right to know who my Dad really was? Why did you lie to me?" Ruma said_

 _"I'm just trying to protect you." Rumas Mother said_

 _"PROTECT ME FROM WHAT!?" Ruma screamed_

 _Rumas mother was silent_

 _"FROM BECOMING A HUNTER!? IS THAT IT!?,_ _WHY!? WHATS WRONG ABOUT ABOUT BECOMING A HUNTER?!" Ruma yelled_

 _"YOU WILL NOT THINK ABOUT BECOMING NO SUCH THING!" Rumas Mother Yelled_

" _WHY NOT!? IS IT BECAUSE YOU THINK I WON'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT?_!" Ruma yelled

 _Rumas Mother just kept her head down._

 _"So..You think I'm Stupid to huh? Just like the other kids?" Ruma said crying_

 _Rumas mother looked up in shock at what her Daughter was saying_

 _"Just because it takes me Longer to do stuff then other people doesn't make me Stupid! I'm capable of doing anything I want! and I want to become a Hunter!" Ruma yelled._

 _"...No." Rumas Mother said_

 _Ruma angered, quickly snatched the journal from the table and ran into her room and closing the door._

 _after what seemed like hours Ruma was in the Kitchen cooking dinner mother decided to go and check on her_

 _"Ruma Honey dinner is ready...Ruma?" Rumas mother said as she opened the door but as she did she noticed that some of Rumas drawers were completely emptied and the window open._

 _"Ruma..RUMA!?"_

* * *

 _( 4 Days Later)_

for the course of four days Ruma was having trouble trying to find her target

" _This is terrible, what if I never find this guy?_ " Ruma said

 **"CRACK!"**

Ruma quickly turned around with her Bo Staff out.

"Alright, Come on out now!" Ruma yelled

As she said that the figure came out with a sword in hand, the person didn't look to older then she did around Pokkles age.

"Who are you?" Ruma said

"The Name is Rongo, And your Number 406" The Man said

"What makes you so sure I am?" Ruma said

"Don't play dumb with me, I took a glimpse at your badge back at the Tower." Rongo said

 _"Dangit"_ Ruma said

" That makes you my target, Now are you going to hand over your badge or Am I going to have to Kill you for it" Rongo said

"Well..." Ruma said she then quickly turned around and Running off

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Rongo yelled

Ruma was picking up the pace as she sprinted forward, and Rongo was trying his best to keep up with her

"How is she so fast?" Rongo said to her self

it wasn't long until he lost sight of her as both of them ran through some bushes and when he got out from the other end she dissapeared.

where did she go?" Rongo said

as he slowly started to walk around with his sword in hand,

 **Crack!"**

Rongo then heard a noise coming from behind a tree

"I got you now you little brat" Rongo running to the side of the tree but when he did he only noticed a footbag in the leaves

"What?" Rongo said

"Dyah!" Ruma yelled as she jumped out of the tree towards Rongo with her staff, Rongo quickly looked up and quickly dodged out of the way, Ruma quickly twirled her staff and jabbed Rongo in the stomach, as Rongo quickly slashed towards Ruma horizontally and she quickly ducked away from it and jumped back, Rongo charged forward towards her Ruma then quickly kicked her footbag towards him quickly as it hit his head, She then quickly swiped the sword away out of his hands, hit him in the head a couple time and then tripped him by sweeping her staff under his leg, she then pointed the staff straight towards his neck.

"Ow, Okay you win, but sorry to say it I don't have my badge anymore so your out of luck." Rongo said

"I don't care, but can you tell me who this Number belongs to" Ruma said as she showed him the number

"198, One of the Amori Brothers?" Rongo said

"The Amori Brothers?" Ruma said

"Yeah Imori the Younger brother, His two older brothers jumped me and took my badge away from me, I was 197's target" Rongo said

"And I don't suppose you know where they are" Ruma said

"No" Rongo said

"Aw Man." Ruma said

Ruma then hit Rongo on the head with her staff knocking him out, and putting him up against the tree

"Wow your sure showed him"

Ruma turned and saw Pokkle walking towards her

"Pokkle" Ruma said

"Hey Ruma, don't worry its okay I already got my 6 points already" Pokkle said taking out the Badge of his target

"Oh well thats good to know, Well I'm off to find the Amori Brothers, see ya later" Ruma said

"Wait do you even know where they are?" Pokkle said

"Well No, but I still got a few days left to find them so it shouldn't be to hard" Ruma said

"How about I help you out?" Pokkle said

"How?" Ruma said

"Well I so happen to know where they are" Pokkle said

"Really?" Ruma said

"Yeah, so let me help you, think of it as a way of me paying you back for helping me get through the third phase and fixing my leg" Pokkle said

"Alright" Ruma said

* * *

Pokkle went to explain how he managed to find them earlier in means of staying away from them, because he was the target of Umori after eavesdropping on a conversation between the two when he was hiding.

"See, there they are" Pokkle said

"Wheres the third one?" Ruma said

"I don't know, but I remember them saying that they were going to go and find him soon" Pokkle said

"Hmm, well thanks Pokkle I can take it from here" Ruma said

"What? are you sure you won't need any help with this one?" Pokkle said

"No I'm good, you can go" Ruma said

"Well okay, See you at the shore in three days?" Pokkle said

"Yep, stay safe" Ruma said

Pokkle then gave her an assuring nod and started to take off as Ruma remained in the bushes waiting for the brothers to make there move.

* * *

(A couple hours later)

Ruma was now quietly tracking the two Older brothers Umori and Amori as they were heading to get there younger brother Imori,

" _Ugh Come on you guys could you find your little brother a little faster?" Ruma said to herself_

"All right if you don't come out I'll just come to you" a voice said

"Wait..That Voice." Ruma said as she carefully started to get closer,

Ruma quickly climbed up a tree and then looked forward and when she got a good look she Noticed Killua casually walking towards a Bush where she saw Imori hiding behind

" _There he is"_ Ruma said

Ruma kept looking on as he saw the two older brothers Confront there other brother and criticize him for not getting Killuas badge yet,

Ruma just stayed put behind the tree as she was witnessing the confrontation, thinking on what she'll do next but before she could think on what to do she then saw her target Kick Killua hard in the gut sending at least 20 feet away.

"ha did you see that right in the gut, That must've hurt" Imori said

Killua then just simply jumped back up not even fazed as he took out a Badge

"Number 198 Huh?" Killua said

"Huh?" Imori said as he frantically checked his pockets

" So I'm Guessing one of you is 199...I'm I right?" Killua said

Ruma Just quietly looked on as she saw the three Brothers getting into formation Circling him.

" _I got to do Something...all right as soon as I see an opening I'll knock the the big one right on the head" Ruma said as she slightly peeked to the side with Umori standing close as she was tightening her grip on her Bo Staff._

As Soon as Ruma took her first step to get from Behind the tree Killua suddenly vanished and then appeared behind Amori quikcly kicking him bring him down to his knees with his sharp Fingernails pointing towards his neck, shocking the two other brothers

"Don't move okay, my finger here cut better then any knife" Killua warning the two brothers and reaching into Amoris Pocket taking out his badge

"197?...Damn..Hey you, big guy your number 199 Right?" Killua said looking at Umori

"Yeah." Umori said

"Give it" Killua said

Umori then hesitatingly tossed him the badge.

"There we go...Now for the ones I don't need" Killua said

"This one goes this way" Killua said tossing the 198 badge right past the tree were Ruma was hiding and into the forest.

"And this one...Ugh...goes this way!" Killua said annoyed as he tossed the 197 Badge as hard as he could as it flew through the air.

"Well Good luck you guys, you have 3 days left to find them, Your Welcome!" Killua said with a smile quickly Disappearing

Damn!" Amori said pounding his fist into the ground

Ruma then quickly Ran off towards to where Killua threw the badge, To her luck, it didn't travel all that far but just to get a long distance away from the Brothers and she found it planted right into a tree

"There it is" Ruma said taking it out seeing the 198 Badge

 _Yes I finally got my 6 points!...Its a bit odd how the way he tossed it over here, almost like he...wanted me to find it."_ Ruma said as she was thinking

 _You have 3 days left to find them, Your Welcome!"_

" _He knew I was there the whole time!?"_ Ruma said

* * *

 _(two Days Later)_

Only One more Day left to go" Ruma said to herself as she was sitting on a nearby tree tossing her footbag in the air as she looked out towards the open water near the shore

Suddenly she started to hear rumbling in a nearby tree

"Oh no" Ruma said as she stayed perfectly still.

and when she looked on she then noticed Gon Quickly appearing.

HEY GON!" Ruma yelled

Gon quickly turned towards her

"RUMA!" Gon said as he jumped towards her

"glad to see your all right" Ruma said

"Same to you, so did you get the points you needed? "Gon said

"Sure did and you?" Ruma said

"Uh..Yeah I got them, So what are you up to?" Gon said

"Just waiting for the day to go by, I was thinking of looking for Leorio and Kurapika to see how there doing" Ruma said

"So am I, you want to come along?" Gon said

"Sure" Ruma said

* * *

(Later)

"Do you see anyone?" Leorio said

"No, that is to say no one that can easily be spotted" Kurapika said

Dammit" Leorio said

"Perhaps we should split up and keep looking, but first we should pick a time and place to reconvene" Kurapika said

"And it'll go way faster with four people"

Leorio and Kurapika turned around and saw Ruma and Gon jump out of the trees

"Gon, Ruma!" Leorio and Kurapika said surprised

"Hey Guys!" Ruma said excitingly

"it seems that all of us were thinking of the same thing, we looked from above and noticed alot of people nearby" Gon said

"From Above, why didn't we think of that?" Leorio said

"It wouldn''t have mattered, without Keen eyesights like Gons it would've been pointless...Anyway you two managed to get your points?"Kurapika said

"You Betcha" Ruma said with a smile

"Damn so that just leaves me the only one" Leorio said

"Whose your Target?" Gon said

"Number 103 A man named Bourbon " Leorio said

"Oh you mean that Snake charmer guy?" Ruma said

"Yeah the one that Tonpa told us about when we first arrived at the Exam site..Gon I don't suppose you spotted him did you?" Leorio said

"Sorry but I didn't" Gon said

"I see"" Leorio said

"Alright, there are four possibilities we should consider, hes safe and is still in possession of his badge, hes alive, but no longer has it, he's out of the competition but has held on to his badge or hes dead now and he doesn't have his badge" Kurapika said

"Do you really think it unlikely that he's both dead and still has his badge" Leorio said

"Its possible that he may have gotten into an accident or its possible that he was defeated after hiding his badge somewhere for safe keeping, if thats the case, theirs no hope of ever finding it" Kurapika said

"You know the more you talk, the worse the scenario gets" Leorio said

"Come on there has to be a way to find him somehow" Ruma said

"Hey Kurapika do you know anything else about Bourbon like does he wear some kind of special Fragrance Like Leorios Cologne? 'Gon said

"Unfortunately no, the only thing we know about is that he covers himself with highly trained snakes for Defense and Offense Purposes thats about it" Kurapika said

"Oh" Gon said putting his head down

"Well...What about the snakes?" Ruma said

"Huh?" Kurapika said

" Don't snakes give off Specific Odors? If Bourbon surrounds himself with a large amount of Snakes all the time wouldn't we be able to track him that way?" Ruma said

hmm..Wait thats right, Snakes do give off distinct Odors as a defense mechanism." Kurapika said

"Yeah but what kind of Odor should we look for specifically?" Gon said

"Cucumbers" Ruma said

"What?" Everyone said

"Some snakes mainly venomous ones give off a very Musky Cucumber Scent its something that I learned back when I use to go into the woods a lot, my mother always warned me to stay away from areas with Odors like that, someone like Bourbon must carry a lot of Venomous Snakes like that" Ruma said

"Right and with Gons sense of smell he should be able to Pick up a small confined area of that scent." Kurapika said

"I don't know do you really think it will work?" Leorio said

"I know it sounds like a long shot but its the only thing we have going for us right now" Kurapika said

"Yeah your right, I'll take anything at this point, I hope your right about this Ruma" Leorio said

"Well Gon?" Kurapika said

"right I'll give it a shot, after all its why I'm here" Gon said

as the hours rolled by Gon and his Friends were now traveling Across the island as Gon was leading the way tracking the high concentrated scent of Cucumber, Crossing Grassy Plains, Streams etc. and as the Sun was slowly going down they found themselves by a cave.

"Is he in there?" Leorio said

"Yeah a really strong scent of Cucumbers is coming out of there" Gon said

"A Cave? well it certainly fits a place were snakes would be at" Kurapika said

"All right..I'm going in, I want you guys to wait here, wait until I give the okay and you three can come in" Leorio said as he was walking towards the cave

"30 Minutes, If after 30 minutes we don't hear from you were heading in" Kurapika said

"No Way, If you three don;t hear from me you all head back to the shore" Leorio said

"Thats not an option, we made an alliance and I'm not going to abandon you" Kurapika said

"Then consider the Alliance over from here on out, I know its Selfish considering how much all of you have helped me get this far but this is something I need to do on my own" Leorio said

"No!" Ruma yelled

"Yeah No way!" Gon said

"What did you two say!?" Leorio said

"Were all staying here because we want to, it our choice so is that a Problem?" gon said

"Yeah your not the Boss of us! and If we want to stay to make sure your all right then were going to wither you like it or not!" Ruma said

"errr...fine suit yourselves" Leorio said tossing his briefcase to Gon

"Hold onto that for me will ya?" Leorio said taking out a lighter to light his way through the Cave

Leorio then started to slowly walk down the long Cave as he Carefully traversed it and as he went further he then noticed a Dim light in the distance Leorio then Slowly Took out his Pocket knife and as he got close he noticed Bourbon slumped up against the wall with his head down and legs out with the Lantern Collapsed on the ground.

"Bourbon" Leorio said

"I wouldn't get near him if I were you"

Leorio then turned and noticed a Woman with Large yellow hat sitting down casually on the ground

"Who are you?" Leorio said

"My names Ponzu, and I'm warning you not to get near him, to be frank don't do anything at all" Ponzu said

"What do you mean!? He's my target, I have to get his badge!" Leorio said

"Even if by some miracle you managed to get it, its pointless, your not getting out of here" Ponzu said

"What? Why? What are you talking about?" Leorio said

* * *

(Outside of the Cave)

"Okay I'm starting to get worried now" Ruma said tapping her foot

"Yeah me too he's taking to long, What do you think Kurapika do you think he's okay?" Gon said

"Yes, But he's 30 minutes are almost up" Kurapika said

"KURAPIKA, GON, RUMA, DON'T COME IN!" Leorio yelled

"HE'S IN TROUBLE!" Ruma yelled running

The three then quickly ran into the Cave as fast as they could and when they reached the end They Noticed Leorio on the ground covered in Snake bites

"Leorio!" Ruma yelled running to his side

you...idiots" Leorio saids weakly

"He's covered in snake bites" Kurapika said

Gon then Quickly Tried to suck out the poison out of Leorios Arm and spitting it out

"Stop it...one cut in your mouth or even a little cavity..." Leorio said

"Don't worry about it" Gon said

"Ruma then quickly Opened up his briefcase

"come on there must something in here we can use." Ruma said

"Leorio you wouldn't happen to have any antivenom?" Kurapika said

"...No...If i did...maybe...I would've been able to save...you guys at least" Leorio said before falling into unconsciousness

"Leorio!" Ruma yelled

"Quick we need to patch him up and stop the bleeding" Kurapika said

(One Patch up Later)

"That should do it" Kurapika said

"We have to get him to a doctor" Gon said

Gon, Kurapika and Ruma help Leorio up ready to walk out of the closed area of the cave

"I wouldn't advise that, you aren't getting out easily" Ponzu said

All of them turned and saw Ponzu

"what do you mean?" Kurapika said

"what I mean is that were trapped..Look" Ponzu said

All of them looked and noticed a huge Wall of snakes blocking there way.

"If you attempt to get out of here you, the snakes will attack in mass...its a trap set by Bourbon, and if your bitten you'll be paralyzed and then you'll die" Ponzu said

"Kurapika then turned toward Bourbon

"Bourbon your looking for badges right, We''ll give you everyone we have, please just let us out of here!" Kurapika yelled but with no Response

"HEY AREN'T YOU LISTENING!?" Ruma yelled

"Don't bother...Can't you see..He's dead" Ponzu said

all of them looked and noticed that Bourbons eyes were glazed over, and unresponsive.

"Oh No" Ruma said

"So What your saying is the person who set up this is dead!? How did he die!?" Kurapika yelled

"Well I killed him... but my methods are a trade secret" Ponzu said

"Gon, Ruma, Take care of Leorio" Kurapika said letting go of Leorio as he walked towards Bourbons Body and as he did a bunch of snakes jumped out of his Tunic quickly surrounding Bourbons body

"Its no use, I'm sorry but you won't be able to search him I already tried, the snakes are well trained" Ponzu said

Kurapika then carefully looked at Bourbons hands and throat and realized they were swollen and bruised

"These look awful lot like Bee stings...so you fought poison with poison...am I right? So its likely he died from anaphylactic shock " Kurapika said surpirisng Ponzu that he managed to find out her secret.

"Heh, yep thats what happened, you got me" Ponzu said

"Wait so you killed him with bees?" Gon said

"I was Bourbons target... when I managed to get my 6 points by knocking out my target, Number 86 with my Sleeping gas I decided to lay low until the deadline, but unfortunately Bourbon ended up finding me, I Managed to get away but only for a while and out of Desperation I ran into this cave hoping I would be able to get away from him but as you can see I hit a dead end, so I waited, hoping to get the drop on him, and it worked...as soon as he entered this Area I set my bees to attack him." Ponzu said as she tapped her hat as Bees came out of it

"Thats were you keep all your bees!?" Ruma yelled

"Yep. but unfortunately I didn't know that while I was waiting for him he set up his snake trap near the exit in order to have me cornered in here it, I managed to jump away before I got bitten, and before I knew it he collapsed near the wall over there...I didn't expect him to die though, how could I have known he was allergic to bees and his snakes kept me from helping him, well not like I could've done anything anyway" Ponzu said as she signaled her bees to go back into her hat

"So were trapped without any hope of Escaping, so its hopeless I gave up were stuck until the Exam Committee comes and rescues us." Ponzu said

"Exam Commitee?" Kurapika said

"How will they rescue us?" Ruma said

"Don't you know, each of our Badges has a transmitter inside them, its how the Examiners are able to keep track of each applicant, and when the deadline hits, they go out and look for them, however if your badge gets lost or stolen your on your own, luckily theres onyl one more day left, best to just give up and try next year" Ponzu said

"We can't do that, Leorio needs Medical attention now" Kurapika said

"The Examiners aren't going to budge until the deadline hits, its his fault anyway, I tried to warn him before he got himself bitten, All you can do for him is pray that he can mange to hang on until help arrives" Ponzu said

 _"No theirs another way, one with a good chance of success but if i'm wrong we'll have another fatality on our hands_ " Kurapika said

"what are we going to do?.. Leorio going to die and its all my fault...we wouldn't be in this mess, If I didn't think of a way to Track Bourbon, I'm so stupid!" Ruma yelled frustrated

" Ruma calm down, its not your fault, theirs still a chance for him to make it!' Kurapika said

"HOW!?" Ruma yelled

"Kurapika, Ruma take care of Leorio" Gon said as he was walkign towards Bourbon

"Gon What are you doing?" Ruma said

"Just trust me I got this" Gon said

"Hey didn't you listen to a word I said your going to get bitten!" Ponzu yelled

Gon then reached his hand towards Bourbon and as soon as he touched him a Bunch of snakes then Attacked Shocking everybody

"GON!" Ruma yelled

"He's out of his mind!" Ponzu yelled

"I GOT THEM!" Gon yelled as he lifted his hands up with a bottle of antidote and two Syringes and in the other hand Bourbons Badge.

"KURAPIKA CATCH!" Gon yelled tosing the item Towards him

Gon then Collapsed to the ground as the snakes slithered away

"Quick give it..to Leorio" Gon said

Kurapika quickly administrated the Anti venom into Leorios arm

"There, Ready Gon?" Kurapika said getting the other syringe ready

"Yeah" Gon said

"I don't believe it, he jumped into a nest of snakes looking for an antidote that he wasn't sure was even was their" Ponzu said

"Yes but the odds were in his favor if you poison someone, you can't bargain unless you have the antidote" Kurapika said

"Yeah but it was still pretty risky" Ponzu said

Ruma then checked Leorio

"He's breathing normally now, I think he's going to be okay" Ruma said

"You all must be really good friends" Ponzu said

Gon then slowly got up as he could feel himself being able to move again.

"Ow" Gon said weakly

"Here drink some water" Ruma said taking out here Canteen

"Thanks" Gon said as he took a big gulp

"Well now all that leaves is us getting out of here in one piece" Kurapika said

"Hey Ponzu" gon said

"yeah" Ponzu said

"I don't suppose you have anymore of that sleeping gas left that you mentioned earlier right?" Gon said

"I do Actually, why?" Ponzu said

"I was thinking, could you use it one more time, you should be able to knock out all of the snakes out with it, then we can escape" Gon said

"What are you talking about? whats the point of releasing the gas in here if were gonna be knocked out with them, it'll take at least five minutes for the entire cave to be filled with it...five whole minutes! thats way to long for someone to hold there breath" Ponzu said

"Nine Minutes and forty-four seconds" Gon said

"What?" Ponzu said

"Thats my record of holding my breath..you can count on me..I'll get you out of here" Gon said

"Why should I trust you? your just gonna leave me here and escape by yourselves" Ponzu skeptically said

"You really believe that? you saw what he did to hellp out Leorio" Kurapika said

"Yeah you can trust him" Ruma said

"I'lll get you out...I Promise" Gon said

"...All right" Ponzu said as she took out her Sleeping Gas and setting it

"its ready to go" Ponzu said

"Wait for my signal" Gon said

Ponzu then nodded

Gon then Took a huge Breath and then Gave Ponzu the Thumbs up

Ponzu then Released the Sleeping gas, it wasn't long until everyone except Gon was knocked out as he was counting up in his head

 _199, 200,201,202,203,204,205..."_

* * *

(Outside of the Cave: Nighttime)

as the cave was saturated with Sleeping Gas Gon then ran out of the Cave carrying Ponzu, Ruma, Leorio and Kurapika out

"ALL RIIIIIIIGHT!" Gon yelled

* * *

(The Next Day)

 _Phase four of the Exam is now officially over, all remaining Applicants please return to the starting point at once, you will be give one additional hour to make it to the starting point, if you are not here by that additional hour you will fail the exam, further more exchanging badges at the starting point is prohibited any attempt to do will result in immediate disqualification_

"everyone then gathered near the shore as the boat docked near the Shore

 _"_ Allright now will check the badges of everyone present, number 44 , number 53 , Number 99 Mr. Killua, Number 301 Mr. Gittaracker, Number 191 Mr. Bodoro , Number 294 Mr. Ganzo so only six applicants have passed?...Oh Wait" the Spokes Woman said looking into the forest, Gon, Ruma, Leorio, Kurapika and Ponzu then walked out of it

"Gon, Ruma!" Killua said surprised

"Killua!" Ruma and Gon yelled

"Whoa five more? You sure are cutting it close..now the last five and they are...Number 404 Mr. Kurapika , Number 406 Ms. Ruma , Number 403 Mr. Leorio, Number 246 Ms. Ponzu, and Number 405 ..So these eleven applicants...Have Passed the Fourth Phase of the Exam!" the Spokes Woman yelled in congratulations as the HA Blimp hovered above them

* * *

it wasn't long until everyone that passed Boarded the Blimp to head to the final phase.

"Dammit...I'm so Pathetic..the Whole fourth Phase I relied on you three to do everything for me...I Promise I'll return the favor..so Ugh thanks" Leorio said turning his head away. Leaving Ruma, Gon, and Kurapika to smile

"HEY!"

The Four of them looked and noticed Ponzu walking towards them

"Ponzu?" Gon said

"Look...I...I just wanted to say...Sorry for doubting you back at the cave" Ponzu said kind of embarrassed

"Its nothing, if it wasn't for your sleeping gas we wouldn't have gotten out of there" Gon said

Ponzu then just let out a slight smile and an assuring nod

"Thank you" Ponzu said as she walked off

The four friends then heard an announcement coming from the intercom

 _Attention Applicants, the chairman wishes to interview you when you hear your number come to the Reception room on the second floor, we'll start wiith Number 44 thank you for your cooperation."_

"An Interview with the Chairman?" Kurapika said

"I wonder what its about?" Ruma said

* * *

(Reception Room)

" Ruma, please have a sit" Netero said with his open scroll and brush

"Okay" Ruma said as she sat near the table with Netero on the other side

"You did quite well to make it this far" Netero said

" Oh..Um..Thank you" Ruma said

"Now if you don't mind I would like you answer some questions..Why do you want to become a Hunter?" Netero said

"Well to discover new creatures, Ones that haven't been discovered or aren't very well known" Ruma said

"I see...Next question, which out of the 10 applicants you have your eyes on?" Netero said

"That would be Number 191 I heard he's master martial artist like my teacher, Theres also Gon and Killua mainly because were the same age" Ruma said

"Your Teacher?" Netero said

"Yeah the man that trained me...I'm hoping to make him proud by passing this years Hunting Exam" Ruma said

"Interesting...And which out of the 10 applicants you least want to fight?" Netero said

"Hmmm, that's tough, but if I had to choose I would pick Number 301 the needle guy, He gives me the creeps" Ruma said

As Ruma exited out she Sw Killua walking down the hallway

"Hey Killua" Ruma said running towards him

"Ruma" Killua said

"I Never did get to say thank you for helping me get my badge" Ruma said

"It wasn't a big deal or anything" Killua said

"It was, Thank you" Ruma said giving him a hug which kind of startled him for a minute

"Your a good friend...Well good luck on the final Phase" Ruma said smiling

"You do to" Killua said

* * *

(The Next Day In the Arena Room)

"Well ladies and gentleman everyone rested?...Good now then the Hunter Exam Commitee runs this Hotel. So I want all of you to make yourselves at home until the fights have been concluded" Netero said as a Tournament board was wheeled in front of them

"Wait so only one person will be able to pass?" Leorio said

"No...You only need one win to pass...You see its the winners that will drop away and the losers will be the ones that will adavcne..meaning the one that finishes at the top will not pass" Netero said

"So what your saying is only one person will fail the exam?" Hanzo said

"That is correct" Netero said

"This is what I set up" Netero said as he took the Sheet off revealing whose fighting who. Gon was up against Hanzo Number 294, Kurapika was up against Hisoka, and Ruma was up against Ponzu

"You see under this format everyone has at least two chances to win a round" Netero said

"Yeah but some have five chances like Number 294, and 405" Pokkle said

"Couldn't you have made a more balanced bracket?" Botoro said

"Now that is a fair question this bracket carefully assembled on each of your individual performances Throughout the Exam to put it simply, those whose performances were rated highly will have the most chances to win" Netero said

"..I'm not convinced, could you explain how you scored our Performances?" Killua said

"Hmmm...NOOOOOO!" Netero yelled in a goofy face

"What!? Why not?" Killua said

"I can't say because its classified..However I can explain the criteria we used in order to to score your performances..we start with the basics there are three Categories, Physical Strength, Mental acuity and Lastly overall Impression, when judging Physical Strength we rely on an aggregate of Agility flexibility, endurance and Perception, on Mental Acuity that consists of resilience, adaptability Judgement and of course Creativity But these are only reference points after all every last one of you was strong enough in mind and body to make it to the final phase, were most concern with your overall impression this refers to any tangible factors that defy basic categorization, think of it as our way of assessing your potential as a Hunter, we round out our assessment by incorporating the opinions of your peers...there you have it" Netero said

" _based on my performance I should be ranked higher..,..Do I have less potential the Gon?" Killua thought_

"The rules of the battle are quite simple, Weapons are allowed, Cheating is Forbidden, and if your opponent admits defeat you win, however if you kill your opponent you will be disqualified without hesitation, and if that happens the exam is over and the remaining applicants pass, got it!?" Netero said

Everyone then gave an assuring silence

"Let the final phase of the exam begin!" The referee said

The First Fight started between Gon and Hanzo as they took there positions.


	8. ThexFinalxPhase

The Final Phase of the Exam has started and it started off with Hanzo and Gon, when the fight began Gon was easily temporarily subdued with a Karate chop to the back of the neck by Hanzo, but it didn't stop there, Gon refused to give in, no matter how many times he was punched and kicked, Ruma, Kurapika, and Leorio were just staring in anger as they saw there friend getting pummeled...

(Three Hours Later)

Gon was laying on the ground laying in dried blood and vomit

"3 whole hours, damn" Pokkle said in discomfort

"Look, he can't even vomit anymore" Bodoro said

"This is really painful to watch" Ponzu said

"Get up" Hanzo said to Gon

"ENOUGH ALREADY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOU HEAR ME! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Leorio yelled

"YEAH YOU JERK!" Ruma yelled

"If you don't like it then you two should leave, cause its only going to get worst" Hanzo said

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Leorio yelled walking forward only to be stopped by the referee

"No one is allowed to interfere in a one on one match, if you help Gon in anyway he will be immediately Disqualified" the Referee said

"Leorio, Ruma its okay" Gon called out slowly getting up to his feet

"Don't...Worry..I...Can still...fight him" Gon said weakly

Hanzo then quickly tripped him and then held his left arm behind his back

"I'll break your arm" Hanzo said leaving Gons friends shocked

"I'm not kidding...now say it...say that you surrender" Hanzo said in a impatient tone

"...NEVEEEEEEEER!" Gon yelled

 **"CRACK!"**

Gon was now on the floor grunting in pain as he gripped his left arm

"He actually broke it" Pokkle said

"There, now you won't be able to use your left arm anymore" Hanzo

Leorio was just holding in his anger as he looked on clenching his fist tightly.

"Kurapika, Ruma, don't try to stop me..if that bastard does anything else, Gon will fail the Exam, Because I don't think I'll be able to control myself" Leorio said

"Me you think I'll try to stop you?...Don't worry theirs no chance of that, how about you Ruma?" Kurapika said as his eyes flashed red

Ruma didn't say anything but instead just continued looking on with anger in her eyes with her hand behind her as she gripped her Bo Staff tightly.

" I know that you must be in alot of pain to listen but Let me put something into perspective for you" Hanzo said to Gon as he started to stand on just one finger

"I'm a descendant of clandestine group known as the shinobi, from the day I was Born I've subjected to intensive training for the past 18 years to Hone my skills...by the time I was your age I have already killed...At this point in time you have no hope in defeating me in combat, I'm being nice..so just admit defeat" Hanzo said

 **(POW)**

Hanzo was then struck by a surprise attack by Gon with swift Kick to his face causing him to fall down

"..Dammit...Between the pain and your babbling I don't know what cleared my head up more" Gon said

"WOOHOO GO GON!" Ruma yelled

"YEAH THATTA BOY NOW KICK HIM WHILE HIS DOWN!" Leorio yelled

"Besides if your 18 that only makes you 6 years older than me, and also this isn't about whose stronger its to see who is willing to throw in the towel first." Gon said

Hanzo then got up wiping the blood from his nose

"The Only reason you got to hit me is because I let you" Hanzo said

"YOUR A LIAR!" Leorio said

Hanzo then wiped the blood from his nose

"you must be confused, that was not a warning, it was a direct order, was it to hard for you to understand, i'm quite happy to break it down for you?" Hanzo said as a long blade came out of Hanzos bandages on his forearm.

"I'll cut off your legs in a way that can't be reatched..a Permanent injury such as that should open up your eyes on the situation, but before I resort to something like that I want to hear you surrender" Hanzo said

...Well thats a Problem" Gon said

Everyone was then all Dumbstruck

"I don't want to have my legs cut off but I don't want to surrender either, How about we find another way to fight" Gons aid

"WHAT THE HELL!? HAVE YOU NOT BEEN PAYING ATTENTION!?" Hanzo screamed

Ruma quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands as she tried to hold in her laugh.

ARE YOU REALLY MAING DEMANDS ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME I'M SERIOUSLY ABOUT TO CUT YOUR LEGS OFF!" Hanz o yelled

"You do what you want but I won't give up..and besides if you cut my legs off I'll probably bleed to death and you'll be disqaulified, which will be bad for the both of us so let think of another way" Gon said

Hanzo just stood there grunting.

"I think Gon will be fine he's in control now" Kurapika said

"He's just so damn stubborn" Leorio said

"But he's convincing to Hanzo and the rest of us, its impressive" Kurapika said

"That is one strange kid" Pokkle said dumbstruck

"More like crazy if you ask me although if he could go in headfirst into a bunch of snake I'm willing to bet he'll go on even if Hanzo goes through with that threat" Ponzu said

Hanzo then quickly then Pressed his blade up against gons head

"I see your not getting it, so i'll try again, Die and you don't get another chance, but if i kill you here All i have to do is come back next year, we are not on eqaul footing!" Hanzo said

Gon just looked at him with a calm face

"Come on think! Its just a couple of stupid words, Give up and you can try again next year, IS YOUR PRIDE TRULY ALL THAT YOU CARE ABOUT!? EVEN MORE THEN YOU LIFE!? IS IT WORTH FIGHTING FOR!?" Hanzo yelled

"...I'm gonna go see my dad" Gon said

"Your...Dad?" Hanzo said

"See my dad is Hunter so I'm going to become Hunter exactly like him and then I'll be able to meet him...I Know that I'll find him someday, but I feel like If i surrender now I'll never find him...so I won't give up" gon said

There was then a Long pause but then Hanzo slowly took the blade away from Gons forehead and retracted it back

" You win, I give up okay, I'll take my chances in the next round" Hanzo said leaving everyone surprised

".."I;m sorry but I can;t except that..No Fair! we both have to come up with someway that we can have a Proper Match" gon said

a Vein then popped on Hanzos Forhead

"YOU JSUT SAID THAT YOU'D NEVER SURRENDER SO WHAT THE HELL IS THE POINT OF THAT YOU IDIOT!? "Hanzo yelled

"THE POINT IS I DON'T WANT TO WIN LIKE THIS OKAY!?" Gon said

THAN WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST!?" Hanzo yelled

"LETS FIGURE IT OUT TOGETHER OAKY!?" Gon yelled

"So In other words I've already given up the Match but you want me to continue fighting and try to beat you again right? but first we both have to come up with a way you can win so you can feel good about your victory, is that right? " Hanzo said

"Yeah" Gon said

"MOROOOOOOOON!" Hanzo yelled Uppercutting Gon knocking him Unconscious

"Referee I lose so move on to the next match" Hanzo said

"Understood sir" The ref said

"But I want to say something first, whenever he wakes up he'll probably decline his advancement as we've all seen he can be really stubborn, only one person fails this round so if Gon is disqualified, wouldn't that render the rest the fights completely meaningless? "Hanzo said

"Don't worry Gon has passed nothing he say or does will change that, no matter what he does he won't be able to revoke his licence " Netero said

"I see" Hanzo said walking back to his spot

"Why did you let him win?" Killua said

"What?" Hanzo said

"With your skills you could've found a way to make him surrender...somehow" Killua said

"I expect when I torture someone my victim will despise me for the rest of there life its less stressful that way, when your in ppain your eyes show i gleam of hostility towards the one responsible, that is really hard to surpress even with years of training, but Gons eyes had no such Gleam, I just broken his arm but I can tell that he completely forgotten about it, So I guess you can say he won me over, theres you answer" Hanzo said

Killua just looked on lost in thought. as Gon was carried away to the infirmary to get treated

"Next up Ponzu vs Ruma!" The Ref said

Ruma and Ponzu then slowly started to walk towards there position. Ponzu then gently put her hat down away from the arena so that the bees inside would not be disturbed

Ruma went and took out her Bo staff

"So? are you going to take out your weapon?" Ruma said

"I already have" Ponzu said as she took a fighting stance

"What? Where?" Ruma said as she put away her Bo Staff

"You'll have to find out" Ponzu said

"Oh, well okay then" Ruma said as she took a fighting stance

"GO RUMA!" Leorio yelled

"BEGIN!" The Ref yelled

Ruma then quickly ran towards Ponzu with her staff, she then quickly ducked underneath and then quickly the slammed her palm right into her right her leg as she felt a slight sting.

"Ow" Ruma said quickly as she quickly twirled her Bo Staff and hit Ponzu on her side as she winced in pain and staggered back

Ruma then twirled it back into position and then suddenly she started to feel a bit uneven, Ponzu was then on her knees as she held her side in pain, Ruma then started to run towards her and then as she started to come towards her again her vision then started to get disorientated she then stopped and stepped back as she noticed not one but two Ponzu, Ruma then quickly went to attack but when she did she noticed she didn't hit anything.

"What?" Ruma said

Suddenly she felt swift punch to her face knocking her back

"I see that the Hallucinogenic is working" Ponzu said

"What?" Ruma said

Ponzu then rolled up her sleeve to reveal some kind of arm strap attached to small injector with a small needle.

"What Injected you with is a potent Hallucinogenic made from a special flower from my village. Unfortunately its a one off move not only that it also doubles your sensitivity to pain receptors." Ponzu said

"WAIT THATS NOT FAIR! THATS CHEATING!" Leorio yelled

"I'm sorry Leorio but its not" Kurapika said

"What do you mean!?" Leorio yelled

"Its considered as a weapon, and Ponzu did address that she did have a weapon before they began the match, As much as I hate to say it she is still within the rules" Kurapika said

"Dammit" Leorio said

Ruma then went for another attack only to hit the air, Ponzu then went for a kick right in Rumas gut, then she added to it with a knee to the face. knocking Ruma down, Ruma then grabbed her nose in pain. She looked and noticed that her vision wasn't going back to normal.

"OWWWW!" Ruma screamed in pain

"How long does this last!?" ruma yelled

"It should last for few hours hours, Unless you have the antidote, I'll give it to you, if you decide to give up" Ponzu said

Ruma then slowly got up wobbling

"No" Ruma said

"Hmm well I guess I'm gonna have to try harder" Ponzu said as she punched her in the face again

Ruma the skid across the floor in pain, Ruma looked up and saw her running towards her again. Ruma couldn't tell where she was going to hit her so she started to block her face as Ran towards her forward buth rather then feeling something hitt her from the front she felt the pain coming from her back as ponzu kicked her.

"COME ON RUMA GET UP!" Pokkle yelled

Ruma then just got up but then felt another kick to her Gut she then started to feel her entire body was on fire.

"I _can't fight like this...I can't take the pain..." Ruma said_

"Ponzu then hit her again as Ruma was knocked on the floor _._

"So do you give up yet?" Ponzu said

 _"I...No...I won't do it...if I won't be able to see her I gonna have to go with my instincts just like how Shuyo taught me." Ruma said getting up but this time with her eyes closed_

Ruma then got up and then took a fighting stance

"I'm not giving up" Ruma said

Ponzu just sneered in annoyance she then went for her.

"Alright focus on hearing, Just like an animal in a dark forest." Ruma said as she started hear her footsteps

"Just go Down!" Ponzu yelled as she went for another punch

Ruma then felt the punch, and then another ignoring the intense pain

 _Now" Ruma said_ grabbing Ponzus arm and then punched Ponzu in the face. Ponzu then quickly staggered back surprised. Ruma then quickly jumped towards Ponzu head butting her in the stomach causing her to gasp. Ponzu then went for a punch which made contact but Ruma quickly grabbed it pulled her forward and then punched her in the face again, but this time she held onto and then punched her in the stomach as she gasped., Ruma then quickly tripped Ponzu as she fell Ruma kept hold of her arm with all her Strength. Ruma then looked eye to eye as best she could at Ponzu as her grip got tighter,

"NOW YOU GIVE UP!" Ruma yelled as she twisted her wrist hard

"AHHH!" OKAY OKAY I GIVE UP!" Ponzu yelled tapping the floor

Ruma then slumped to the ground

"The winner of this match is Ruma!" The Ref said

Ruma then layed down on the floor in pain,

"Here" Ponzu said as she helped her up, and dragged her out of the arena. she then went into her bag and got a small bottle

"Here drink this it''ll wear off the Drug" Ponzu said as she helped Ruma drink the small bottle

"Thank you" Ruma said

Ponzu then just smiled

"Sorry" Ponzu said

"its alright We all have our ways of fighting I won;t hold it against you" Ruma said

"Alright onto the next round" The Ref said

The fight then continued on, the next match was then between Kurapika and Hisoka After a long drawn out fight Hisoka then whispered something in his ear and then forfeited the match making Kurapika win automatically, Next was Pokkle vs Hanzo, Pokkle was easily subdued by Hanzo with an arm restraint after knocking him down with a swift and powerful kick to his injured leg much to Rumas disappointment seeing her friend lose the match. Next was Bodoro vs Hisoka which ended in Hisoka being the winner. Next was Killua and Pokkle but just before the match started Killua decided to forfeit claiming that he wasn't interested in fighting him so Pokkle won, The Next was then going to be between Leorio and Bodoro but Leorio decided to postpone his match with him and so the next match took place Killua vs Gittarackur.

"Begin" The Ref said

Killua then started to slowly walk towards him

"Its been a while Kil" Gittarackur said

Huh?" Killua said

Gittarackuer then started to remove the needles off of his face and as he did his face and Hair then started to change rapidly and as his face and hair finished changing Killuas eye widen in fear as he saw the fiigure in front of him

"Bi...Big Brother?" Killua said

"Wait Big brother?" Ruma said

"Those needles were used to change his appearnce" Kurapika said

"I heard you stabbed Mom and Milluki" Illumi said

"I guess so" Killua said

"Mom couldn;t stop crying" Illumi said

"Well who would blame her any mother would if there child did something like that" Leorio said

"She was so Happy" Illumi said

"Leorio then collapsed to the ground in confusion

"What?" Leorio said

"She was delighted to see that her son was starting to grow but she has had some concerns about you being on your own, so she asked me to keep an eye on you when i have the chance, I had no idea you wanted to be hunter, as for me I'm getting a license for a job thats coming up" Illumi said

"I didn't want to become a Hunter I jsut wanted to just take the Exam" Killua said

"I thats a relief..In that case I have some advise for you..you your not cut out to be a Hunter...You were born for one purpose to be an Assassin" Illumi said

Killuas eyes became a bit distraught after hearing what his brother said to him

"Your a Puppet of darkness devoid of passion there is nothing you desire noir is there anything you wish for as one who lives in the shadows the only pleasure your capable of is derived from causing death because thats how dad and I raised you, what do you imagine of accomplishing by becoming a Hunter?" Illumi said

"Its true I don;t want to become a Hunter, but everyone wants something Even me" Killua said

"You don't" Illumi said

Wrong there is something that I really want" Killua said

Hmm well then Enlighten me what is it that you want?" Illumi said

"I...want to be friends with Gon..and Ruma...I..I'm sick of killing People all the time...I want to have friends...and just have fun" Killua said

"Impossible. you are incapable of friendship the only thing that you can do is discern or not if you can kill them or not...if you stay with him... one day you'll end up wanting to kill him..you'll wonder if you can.. and you'll want to find out..because you are by nature...a Murderer" Illumi said

"HEY KILLUA I CAN CARELESS IF THIS GUYS YOUR BROTHER HES A WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP SO DON;T LISTEN TO HIM JUST BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM LIKE USAUL AND WIN YOU WANT TO BECOME FRIENDS WITH GON AND RUMA!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? YOU GUYS ARE ALREADY FRIENDS HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT!? AND GON AND RUMA SURE SEEMS TO THINK SO ANYWAY RIGHT RUMA?! "Leorio said

"OF COURSE I DO YOU BOTH ARE MY FRIENDS!" Ruma yelled

"Is that True?" Illumi said

"Of course it is Stupid!" Leorio yelled

"Oh no...thats not good...very well I guess I'll kill them" Illumi said

Leorio, Kurapika, and Pokkle then gasped

Assassins have no needs for friedns they'll just get in the way...I'll start with Gon first where Can I find him" Illumi said ready to walk out

"Wait Minute the Match is still... " The ref said before Illumi threw a couple needles into face making the Ref Strain in pain

"Where can I find him" Illumi said

"He's in the waiting room right over there" The ref said in a straining state

"Thank you" Illumi said walking towards the door only for it to be blocked by Kurapika and Hanzo, Illumi then turned towards Ruma which made her tense up only for Leorio and Pokkle to walk right in front of her.

"Oh what pain I need to get a Hunters License to do my job but If i kill them I'll be disqaulified...Oh wait, same will go if I kill Gon or Ruma...Oh wait I got it, I'll pass the Exam then kill them" Illumi said Making Killua bug eyed in fear

"You bastard" Leorio said

"If I get license and I'll be able to keep it even if I kill everyone in this room" Illumi said

"Well, Technically yes according to the rulebook" Netero said

"Do you hear that Kil? if you want to save your friends your going to have to beat me" Illumi said as he was walking towards Killua making him tense up even more.

"Do you think you can do it?...I think you already have the answer to that...remember the lessons that I have taught you never go up against a superior Opponent" Illumi said as he got close enough to him and started to stretch his hand towards Killuas head causing Killua stay put

"Don't move, if you do I'll assume the fight has begun the same goes if my hand gets into contact, but don;t forget if you decide you won;t fight me your friends will certainly die" Illumi said

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM KILLUA JUST BEAT HIM UP! WE'LL DO WHATEVER WE CAN! HE WON'T GET NEAR GON OR RUMA!" Leorio yelled

Killua was just sweating and flinching as Illumis hand got closer to his face he then put his down and said..

"I give up...You win Illumi" Killua said

"Oh excellent no need to fight then huh?..haha..I lied i wasn't going to kill your friends, that was only a test to see what you were made of now I know for certain you are simply not qualified to make friends not that you need any...you'll keep doing what you've always done the job dad I trained you to do, I will order you to take the Hunter Exam when the time is right..but not now" Illumi said as he said close to Killuas ear.

Illumi then walked back to his position and Killua walked back as well

"Killua?...Are you okay?" Ruma said concerned

Killua just stood there with a blank expression.

Leorio and Kurapika tried to talk to him but to no avail as Killua just stood there. The next match then started between Leorio and Bodoro as things were starting to get underway Killua then quickly appeared behind Bodoro and then within a split second Killua Jabbed his hand right through Bodoros back killing him Shocking everyone in the room.

Killua just stayed there with blank eyes, The final phase quickly ended with the Exam Committee disqualifying Killua, Killua then just simply walked off of the arena, Ruma wanted to chase after him but she was stopped. The Discussion about Killuas action immediately went underway, with Ruma immediately blaming Illumi for it but with no evidence to back it up it was quickly brought down

it wasn't long until everyone was lead to the Initiation room were everyone was going to be officially stated as Hunter, Ruma didn't know what to feel she was Happy that she was able to get through the exam and become but on the other hand she couldn't help but feel bad for Killua for his disqualification. She couldn't help but glare at Illumi in anger as Netero was speaking.

Suddenly there was a huge crash as the main door was quickly opened revealing Gon with anger in his eyes and cast on his left arm. he then quickly walked down towards Illumi.

"Apologize to Killua" Gon said to Illumi

Illumi then turn towards him

"Apologize? for what?" Illumi said

"You mean you don;t know what you did wrong?" Gon said

"Nope" Illumi said

"Gon then clenched his fist in anger

"You are not qualified to be his big brother" Gon said

"I didn't know I had to be qualified" Illumi said turning away from Gon nonchalantely

Gon then Grabbed Illumis arm and then completely lifted him up out of his seat and up to his feet

"Friends don;t have to either, he gets to choose" Gon said as he tightened his grip on Illumi's arm to the point were there was a sickening crack of broken bone

" _This boy..._ " Illumi said

"Don;t even bother apologizing just take to see Killua" Gon said

"And what will you do?' illumi said

"Its obvious I'm going to go see him, and bring him back" Gon said

"Its sounds like you think I kidnapped my little brother, he left by his own accord" illumi said

"No..you manipulated him thats the same as kidnapping" Gon said

"We've actually been discussing that situation just recently Leorio, Kurapika and Ruma were the ones to lodge complaints and the commitee has been reviewing the fairness of Killuas disqualification" Netero said

"We said it a thousand times! Killua wasn't himself when he killed Bodoro!" Ruma yelled angrily

Kurapika then got up

"You saw it yourself both during and since his match with the man called Gitterackur, Killua behaved strangely, I believe there is one reason Killua did what he did, he was hypnotized, its generally considered impossible to to use hypnosis to have someone do such a thing but Killua was raised by Assassins which meant that murder was common place, so it would be natural for him to show less restraint" Kurapika said

"Its also worth noting that the attack happened during my match with Bodoro, so its Possible Killua attended to help my cause, in other words if someone deserves to be disqualified it should be me" Leorio said

"That is nothing but pure speculation there is no concrete proof from what we saw there was no clear indication of Killua being ordered to commit murder, and regards to the hypnotism I have to question that as well, I will agree that Killua didn't act until the match between Bodoro and Leorio started but by that time both Bodoro and Leorio were evenly matched, Bodoro may have the better fighting experience, but it was clear that Leorio had a definite edge when it came to raw ability and combat, given that it was a fair fight, there was no need for Killua to interfere" Netero explained

"And speaking of weird things happening, why don;t we talk about your fight with hisoka, mind telling us what Hisoka said to you, neither of you looked tired But Hisoka whispered something to you then surrendered , weird right I'd understand if he whispered and you surrendered Like with Hanzo and me or Bodor and Hisoka we were under alot of pressure, instead the opposite happened which makes me wonder if the two of you struck a deal, if you wanna talk about things that don;t make sense then your victory would fit perfectly, if you got nothing to hide then why don;t you tell us?" Pokkle said

"I have No such obligation to tell you...you may find my victory suspect but i would say the same of victory by default" Kurapika said

What!?" Pokkle said in an angry tone getting up

"Is all this really necessary whats done is done" Ponzu said in an annoyed tone

"Yeah lets just get this overwith so we can go home" Hanzo said

"NOW LOOK HERE YOU TWO!" Leorio said

"Pleas lets stop all this yelling" Ruma said

"THIS IS COMPLETELY POINTLESS!" Gon yelled getting everyones attention

"Why argue whether somebody should've passed? if your not satisfied that you made it you can keep working on it till you are if Killua wants to retake the Hunter Exam then I know he'll pass, he didn't this time and it is what it is, but still if you've been forcing Killua to murder people against his own will this whole time...then I won't forgive you" Gon said to Illumi

"Won't forgive me? So what will you do" illumi said

"Nothing, but After I go rescue Killua I'll never let you see him again" Gon said

"hmm" Illumi said as he reached his other hand toward Gon, only for Gon to quickly jump back

"Al right Gentleman lets continue..Gon is right its up to each of you to decide whether you are worthy of your license, now your perfectly welcome complain about the results but our minds are made up, Killua has been disqaullifed from this years Hunters exam while the rest of you have passed" Netero said

Bean then Walked up front

"Now..I will continue with the orientation...Now the cards that we have passed down to each of you are your Hunter Licenses This Card will allow you to enter ninety percent of the countries that limit immigration as well as grant you access to seventy-five percent of restricted areas in the world, you may use nintey-five percent of public facilities at absolutely no cost and banks will treats you as if you are a top rated company you can sell it for enough money to last seven life time or you can keep it for a life of guaranteed comfort, and be very careful not to lose it you will not get a replacement...Your very first challenge as a Hunter to protect your card at all costs, from here on out it your show believe in yourselves and work hard to make your dreams come true" Bean said

"Well then, we can now certify all nine Applicants present as licensed Hunters" Netero said

* * *

(Outside of the Orientation Room)

after everyone left the Orientation Room Gon quickyl went to stop Illumi

"Hey Gitterrackur!" Gon said as he walked toward him

"What?" Illumi said

"I want you tell me where Killua is" Gon said

Your really going after him? I think thats bad idea" Illumi said

"Who cares what you think Killua is my friend! Now tell me where he is!?" Gon yelled

"And Do those three behind you feel the same way? "Illumi said looking at Kurapika, Ruma and Leorio

"You bet we do" Leorio said

"Yeah so stop stalling and tell us already" Ruma said

"Fine then... I doubt you'll be able to get there anyway I'm sure he jsut went back home" Illumi said

"and where is that?" Gon said

"Kukuroo Mountain, you can find our families house in the summit" Illumi said

"Kukuroo Mountain?" Leorio said

"we got it Thanks alot" Gon said as he walked off alogn with his Three Friends

* * *

(The Front Garden)

"Kukuroo Mountain, Never heard of it" Leorio said

"Yeah me neither, but we should be able to look it up on a computer or something" Ruma said

"Hey" Hanzo said walking towards them

"Hey Hanzo" Gons aid

"I'm heading home we all went through a lot in a short time I had a lot of fun" Hanzo said

"Yeah me to" Gon said

"How can you consider getting your arm broken Fun?" Ruma said to herself sweatdropping

"If you ever visit my country just let me know, I'll give you a real tour, no tourist traps, Later" Hanzo said walking off after giving them some cards

"That is one self-assured ninja" Kurapika said

"Hey"

All of them turned and noticed Pokkle

"I'm really sorry about how I acted back at the Orientation" Pokkle said

"Please I was no better I hope that you can forgive me" Kurapika said

"No, I only got mad because I knew deep down you were right, I was just taking out my frustration at winning by default...but I'm over that I passed so I might as well make the best of it right? The question is what I'm going to do next" Pokkle said

"and what will that be?" Ruma said

Pokkle the smiled at her

"I decided that I'll travel the world, discovering new species, and as a licensed exotic game hunter, learn everything I can" Pokkle said

An Exotic game hunter? What made you want to do that?" Kurapika said

"Lets just say I was inspired" Pokkle said

hey whats that under your arm?" Gon said pointing at the Laptop

"Oh this, you can use it to find all kinds of information, anything you want to know? I can look it up for you" Pokkle said opening the Laptop

"Hmm Oh yeah can you look up hunter named Ging, Ging Freecss" Gon said

"Sure hold on just a second...hmm. i'm curious so who is this Ging guy anyway, cuz everything related to him is behind a tight security system you need a whole bunch of codes to access it I think he must have friends on national level" Pokkle said

"Really? Oh well never mind then" Gon said

"Your Father must be someone really special" Leorio whispered to Gon

"Wait, I have someone I would like for you to look up, his name is Daishin Togichi," Ruma said

"You mean your dad? that wrote that journal you got?" Pokkle said

"Thats the one" Ruma said

"Okay, lets see here...whoa" Pokkle said

"What? What is it?" Ruma said

"This Guy is pretty impressive, a Double-star hunter, responsible for discovering more then 15 new species, his first discovery was reported when he was at the age of 17" Pokkle said

"WHAT!?" All four of them said surprised

"No one person has ever discovered this many species your dad must've been a very determined Beast Hunter" Pokkle said

Ruma smiled

"What else does it say about him?" Ruma said

"Hmm...(Gasp), Oh" Pokkle said kind of shocked

"What..What is it?" Ruma said

"Its says here that he's...Dead" Pokkle said

Everyone was then thrown back over hearing that especially Ruma

"What?" Ruma said in a sad tone

"Yeah, it says here that he's been reported dead for 5 years ago" Pokkle said sadly

Ruma then tightened her lips trying to hold back her sadness as she put her head down

"I was really hoping it wasn't true" Ruma said

"I'm sorry" Pokkle said

"Well does it say exactly how he died?" Leorio said

"Unfortunately No, and what it does give out is very vague information...Lost at sea." Pokkle said

" What!? Lost at sea!? That doesn't mean anything! for all we know he could be presumed dead not actually dead! Stop upsetting Ruma!" Leorio yelled

"I'M JUST READING OUT! WHAT I'M SEEING!" Pokkle yelled

"You Guys!" Ruma yelled stopping them

Ruma then quickly wiped away a tear

"Its alright, and besides I don't think my dad would want me to be sad, especially after passing the Hunter Exam like he did" Ruma said as she tried to slightly smile

there was then silence

"Can we just move on from this, Please" Ruma said

"Okay...Well let me know if anything comes up, heres my Email address" Pokkle said giving it to Ruma

"Thanks Pokkle" Ruma said

"Well see you guys around" Pokkle said running off

"Bye Pokkle!' Gon said

Gon then turned towards Ruma with concern

"Hey Ruma are you sure your okay?" Gon said

Ruma then smiled

"Yeah I'm fine Gon, lets go and get our friend Killua back" Ruma said with a determined look

"Wait we should've asked him to look up Kukurro Mountain" Leorio said

"Oh shoot" Ruma said

"Well we are licensed Hunters now and its probably not the best idea to let other Hunters know what were doing, better to look it up ourselves" Kurapika said

" "

All of them turned and noticed Satotz

"Satotz" Gon said

"Do you have moment I would like to speak with you" Satotz said

"Sure" Gon said

"We'll wait for you in the Lobby" Kurapika said as Ruma and Leorio

* * *

(Later)

All of them were then around a computer as Kurapika typed in the location

"Kukuroo Mountain it seems to be located in the Republic of Podeka, According to this it seems to be a stable country and its open to tourists so we should be fine" Kurapika said

"Thats where Killua is?" Gon said

"It'll take 3 days to make by Airship, when do you think we should leave" Kurapika said

"Uh Right now" Ruma said

"Yeah I'm with Ruma" Leorio said

"Me too" Gon said

"Got it, I'll order the tickets then" Kurapika said as he typed on the computer

* * *

It wasn't long until all four of them hitched a ride to the the closest Airport.

"Thanks again for giving us a ride to the Airport Ponzu," Gon said as Ruma, Kurapika were riding in the back and Leorio in the front.

" Well its the least I can do for you guys for helping me pass the Hunter Exam" Ponzu said

"How much longer till you get there?" Ruma said

"as long as things run smoothly we should be there in the next half an hour" Ponzu said

"Good my butt is starting to get numb" Leorio said

"Wait whats that up ahead?" Kurapika said

All of them looked and noticed the huge giant build up of trucks and cars in the distance, Ponzu then quickly stopped it wasn;t long until they were boxed in as well

"Oh no" Ponzu said in an annoyed tone

"Great, Traffic" Leorio said

"Whoa, Look how far it Stretches" Ruma said

"Well this is perfect...Sorry Guys" Ponzu said annoyed

"At this Rate were going to be late for our flight" Kurapika said

"Hmmmm..Well in that case" Gon said as he quickly got out of the car.

"Come on you guys!" Gon said as he started along the side of the road

"Wait you guys are planning on running all the way over there?" Ponzu said

"Well Looks that way...Thanks for getting us this far Ponzu, We appreciate it" Ruma said as she got out of the car along with Kurapika and Leorio giving the thanks as well

it didn;t take long for them to catch up with Gon.

"hey Gon? Do you realize how far the airport is from here?" Leorio said

"Yeah but I want to rescue Killua and I didn't want to wait another second" gon said

"Well fine by me, you win" Leorio said

"You know I'm getting a weird case of deja vu" Ruma said

"Yeah running like this kind of reminds me of the Hunter Exam" Kurapika said

"Yeah Except this seem way more Easier" Gon said

"I Agree" Ruma said

"got that right" Leorio said

"Okay guys, Race you to the Airport" Gon said

"Okay but the loser gets to buy dinner!" Ruma said

"Ready, Set, Go!" Gon said


End file.
